Jedenaste: nie pragnij
by Cellar
Summary: Hermiona spełnia swoje marzenie. Nie wie tylko jak bardzo. Seks, groteska i mroczne rytuały.
1. Jedenaste: nie pragnij

**Jedenaste: nie pragnij**

Oczy. Miał oczy. I głowę, i nogi. Wszystko miał. To było dziwne uczucie. Mieć. Żyć.

Chwila, czy komuś właśnie udało się go wskrzesić?

Zabawne, jeśli na tym miała polegać jego nieśmiertelność. Zawsze miał znaleźć się sposób i powód, by ktoś zechciał go przywrócić do życia.

Jakkolwiek był mile połechtany. To było pierwsze odczucie, które towarzyszyło mu w rzeczywistości.

Otworzył oczy. Nie od razu coś zobaczył, zapewne dlatego, że nigdy ich nie używał. Poczuł przy tym dłonie, chyba całkiem drobne, możliwe, że kobiece dłonie na swojej twarzy.

- Może zaszczypać. – Usłyszał ewidentnie kobiecy głos i po chwili syknął cicho, gdy te nowe oczy tak piekielnie go zapiekły. Wlała mu coś do nich, sssuka.

Po minucie jednak obraz zaczął się wyostrzać, po dwóch widział już całkiem wyraźnie.

Przed nim, z założonymi na siebie rękoma, stała niewysoka kobieta o brązowych włosach i oczach. Mimo że byli w ciepłym, zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, miała na sobie czarny, okrywający ją szczelnie płaszcz. Nie był jeszcze pewien, czy jej gdzieś kiedyś nie widział.

Uśmiechała się nieznacznie. Widział jednak, że miała ochotę uśmiechnąć się znacznie szerzej.

Szybko pojął, że siedzi w fotelu, więc postanowił wstać. Zachwiał się przy tym, bo również jego mięśnie nie były przyzwyczajone do ruchu. To było całkiem nowe ciało. Szybko jednak odzyskał pion i kiedy już stał, stał sztywno i pewnie.

- Ostrożnie – powiedziała, wyciągając ręce i przytrzymując go. Wzdrygnął się i szybko zabrała rękę. – Sama nie wiem, jak długo powinieneś się przystosowywać – mruknęła pod nosem. Jej oczy bardzo zachłannie powiodły wzdłuż jego postaci. Zerknął w dół. No tak, tym razem był nagi. Wciąż nic nie mówił, nie był pewien, jak zabrzmi. - Zapewne masz w głowie parę pytań… - zaczęła i zawiesiła się.

Skinął głową. Widział jak pod wpływem jego wzroku, wiedźma czerwieni się, ale nie z przestrachem. To ekscytacja dominowała w jej oczach.

Spodziewał się tego, że kolejno powie mu, dlaczego go wskrzesiła, do czego był jej potrzebny, jak bardzo tęsknili za nim jego dawni wyznawcy. Spodziewał się, że kobieta otrząśnie się wreszcie z tego podziwiania go i padnie mu do stóp.

Nic nie mogło jednak przygotować go na słowa, które nadeszły.

- Widzisz, mój mąż, Ron… nie zaspokaja mnie – zaczęła nieco niepewnie, odwracając wzrok. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy dobrze słyszy. Mąż jej nie zaspokajał? – To znaczy, może i zaspokaja, ale naprawdę brak mu tego wyrafinowania. Nie potrafi dać mi tego, o czym wciąż marzę, ale boję się poprosić. Wiesz, nie ma tej odwagi w łóżku. Może ja też nie do końca… W każdym razie, długo nad tym myślałam, bo długo moja seksualna frustracja nie mogła znaleźć ujścia, aż wreszcie w jednej z książek, w jednej z tych książek, których naprawdę nie powinnam dotykać, ale cóż, może nie jestem taką grzeczną dziewczynką – wtrąciła, uśmiechając się nagle odważnie i zbójecko - znalazłam odpowiedź na swój problem. Rytuał, dzięki, któremu stoisz tu przede mną. Stworzyłam cię, ponieważ choć raz w życiu chciałabym zostać porządnie… - przełknęła głośno ślinę - zerżniętą.

Stworzyła go? Był pod wrażeniem. Bardzo starał się, by jego twarz nie zdradziła tego, co właśnie myśli.

- Jak masz na imię?

Zmarszczyła brwi, zdziwiona tym, że po jej wyznaniu postanowił zapytać ją o imię.

- Hermiona.

Wyciągnął rękę i dłonią dotknął jej policzka.

- Hermiono, jestem twoim… _marzeniem._ Czy naprawdę potrzebujesz się tak przede mną tłumaczyć?

Zerknęła nerwowo ku jego dłoni i oblizała nieświadomie usta.

- Muszę ci wyjaśnić, dlaczego tu jesteś i czym jesteś. Nie chciałabym…

- Nieporozumień? Czy twój wymarzony mężczyzna nie wie czasem doskonale, czego pragniesz? – Pochylił się ku niej, by szepnąć jej do ucha. – Ja wiem.

Była taka podatna, już drżała z niecierpliwości.

- Tak, ale…

- Ale?

- Chciałabym cię o czymś poinformować i o coś cię spytać.

- Słucham więc. – Jego dłoń przeczesywała jej włosy. Widział, jak przymyka oczy z przyjemności. Podobało mu się to wszystko. Najlepsza ironia losu, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiła.

- Po pierwsze, muszę cię przeprosić. - Uniósł wysoko brew. – Nie jesteś człowiekiem. Jesteś jedynie powidokiem, może wspomnieniem czy na wpół duchem, czymś materialnym i w pewnym stopniu myślącym – tu miał ochotę prychnąć – ale tylko dzięki temu, że ja myślę. Jesteś czymś, co nie ma prawa żyć dłużej, niż życzę tego sobie ja. A tak się składa, że mam tylko tyle mocy, by przytrzymać cię przy życiu najwyżej przez tę noc. - Spuściła wzrok, jakby naprawdę czuła się winna. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego mu o tym mówi. - Kiedy nadejdzie twój czas, rozpryśniesz się, znikniesz, wrócisz tam, skąd przybyłeś, gdziekolwiek to jest. - Westchnęła głośno. - Możliwe też i to mnie właśnie gnębi, że masz odrobinę czyichś wspomnień. Więc… czy masz jakieś wspomnienia?

Kłamliwie pokręcił głową, a ona odetchnęła z ulgą. W istocie śmiał się w duchu, na tyle głośno, że dziwił się, iż go nie słyszy. Wciąż bawił się jej włosami. Drobna czarownica przed nim (był od niej co najmniej o stopę wyższy) drżała pod wpływem jego dotyku.

Tylko myślała, że wie, co on może jej zrobić.

Znów go oceniała, za każdym przelotnym spojrzeniem chwilę dłużej poświęcając jego męskości. Patrzyła, jakby coś właśnie przerosło jej wyobrażenia.

- Podoba ci się to, co widzisz?

Zarumieniła się.

- Naprawdę jesteś idealny – wydyszała.

Uśmiechał się, nawet swoimi cudownymi, granatowymi oczyma. Wszystko działo się tak, jak tego chciała.

Kiedy patrzyła mu w oczy, niemal widziała tę inteligencję i szatańskość, której pragnęła u swojego mężczyzny. Nawet w jego oczach mogła wypatrzeć to, czego brakowało Ronowi. Nie wspominając już o innych, fizycznych walorach. Był wspaniałą kompilacją i miała gdzieś, że najpewniej robiła sobie krzywdę, powołując go do życia, nawet na tę parę godzin.

Chciała wiedzieć, ponad wszystko chciała wiedzieć, jakie to uczucie.

Patrząc dosłownie chwilę na tę wiedźmę, zrozumiał, że ma przed sobą kobietę, która nie spotkała nigdy wystarczająco silnego i władczego mężczyzny. Wyraźnie potrzebowała kogoś, kto by ją zdominował, a jeśli była kimś, kim myślał, że była, nic dziwnego, że miała problem z odnalezieniem kogoś odpowiedniego.

Hermiona wreszcie zebrała się w sobie i przylgnęła do niego. Dobrze wiedział, czego dokładnie pragnie, więc uprzedził ją i pochylił się, by ją pocałować.

Odczuł to bardziej, niż przypuszczał. Możliwe, że istniała jakąś łącząca ich więź – skutek rytuału, który odprawiła. Przycisnął ją mocniej i mógł teraz wyraźniej poczuć, że jest całkiem nieźle zbudowana pod tym płaszczem. W dodatku miała miękkie, pełne usta, z którymi wiedziała, co zrobić.

Po chwili jego mocnego pocałunku, poczuł, jak Hermiona mięknie w jego objęciu, jak nie tyle przestaje odpowiadać, co poddaje się mu. Wreszcie to ona przerwała ich połączenie, mimo że zrobiła to wyraźnie się ociągając.

Dyszała ciężko i wydawała się być lekko oszołomiona. Oczywiście, nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że on również. Zbytnio skupiał się na swojej analizie.

- Chodź do łóżka – powiedziała i pociągnęła go za rękę.

Zdziwiła się nieco, kiedy ani drgnął. Obróciła się i spojrzała na niego jednocześnie z wyrzutem, jak i niepokojem.

- Może lepiej nieco uważniej przyjrzyj się swojej fantazji. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie gwałtownie. Patrząc na nią z góry, syczał: - Na pewno chcesz, bym był takim łatwym obiektem zaspokajania twoich potrzeb? A może jednak ma to być jakieś wyzwanie? Obawiam się, że musisz przekonać mnie do tego, bym cię zerżnął. Zachęć mnie. Pokaż mi, dlaczego właściwie miałbym to zrobić?

Wypuścił ją z ramion. Hermiona nieprzerwanie drżała z podniecenia. Bardzo podobało mu się to, jak reagowała na jego bliskość. Zmrużyła oczy i mruknęła coś niezrozumiale pod nosem. Zobaczył jak pociąga za sznureczek. Długi, czarny płaszcz, który właściwie okazał się swego rodzaju peleryną, opadł na posadzkę, ukazując mu całkiem apetyczne kształty czarownicy.

Jej ciało osłaniały jedynie czarne, skąpe figi i koronkowy stanik. Miała dość długie, ładnie wyrzeźbione nogi i naprawdę smakowitą, wydatną pupę. Obróciła się lekko ku niemu i chwytając za zapięcie stanika, odpięła go i powoli z niego wysunęła, uwalniając swoje piersi. O, jej piersi były równie zacne. Nie za duże, ale wyglądały na bardzo jędrne, dobre do ściskania.

Patrzyła teraz na niego zalotnie, w miejscu nieznacznie kręcąc biodrami. Nie drgnął mu ani jeden mięsień na twarzy, oczy zdawały się oceniać ją chłodno. Nie tego chciała. Chyba.

- Trzeba czegoś więcej – powiedział, zakładając ręce na siebie, choć w rzeczywistości mając ochotę sprawdzić już, jak ma się w tym wcieleniu jego nowy, odświeżony członek.

Obróciła się gwałtownie, niemal ze złością, i energicznie wdrapała na łóżko. Postąpił parę kroków naprzód, stając tak, by mieć dobry widok.

Szykowała się naprawdę dobra zabawa.

Zobaczył, jak czarownica przekręca się na plecy i układa wygodnie na łóżku, z poduszkami pod plecami; jak wsuwa w usta i zaczyna prowokacyjnie ssać swój palec. Uniósł oczekująco brwi, udając, że wciąż nie robi to na nim żadnego wrażenie. To była przecież prosta sztuczka. Pociągnęła więc dłońmi do swoich piersi i zaczęła tarmosić je przez chwilę, zapewne celowo nie poświęcając wystarczająco wiele uwagi swoim sutkom, stwierdził w duchu. Jej dłonie wędrowały dalej wzdłuż jej talii, by dotrzeć do koronkowych, prześwitujących fig. Jednocześnie nie spuszczała z niego oczu, wiedział o tym, mimo że nie mógł odwdzięczyć się jej spojrzeniem w tym momencie. Uważnie obserwował, jak końcem wciąż wilgotnego palca obrysowuje skraj swoich majteczek i wreszcie wślizguje palce pod materiał. Najpierw nieznacznie, niewystarczająco, powodując, że drgnął w miejscu, z niecierpliwości, chcąc by już to zrobiła. Cofnęła jednak dłoń z powrotem do ust i oblizała palce, które nie wróciły na dół, na swoje miejsce, a z powrotem zaczęły drażnić jej piersi i sutki. To drugą dłoń wsadziła sobie do majtek, tym razem docierając do celu. Całkiem wyraźnie widział, jak jednym palcem pieści swoją łechtaczkę, a koniec drugiego zanurza w sobie.

Zerknął przelotnie w dół. Czuł przyjemnie mrowienie w lędźwiach. Mały Lord zaczynał radośnie budzić się do życia.

- O, szkoda, że jesteś tak daleko i nie możesz mi pomóc – wydyszała, wciąż się pobudzając, i pisnęła, kiedy dosłownie sekundę później poczuła na sobie jego dłonie. Jedna wyrwała dłoń z jej majteczek, druga pchnęła ją dalej, ku wezgłowiu łóżka.

- Zrobię ci tyle rzeczy, wiedźmo – powiedział, przyciągając jej dwa, lekko wilgotne i doprawdy wspaniale pachnące palce do swoich ust. Była wyśmienita. Jęknęła, obserwując jak spija jej soki.

Tyle że on zaraz miał już inne plany. Nawet się nie zastanawiając, zdarł z niej i odrzucił za siebie ostatni skrawek odzieży. Zaczynała już wić się i lekko cofać na łóżku z niecierpliwości. Nie obdarzył jej jeszcze żadnym, szczególnie pożądanym dotykiem, a ona aż nazbyt dobrze wiedziała, jak bardzo go pragnie. Wszak był ucieleśnieniem.

Klasnął dwukrotnie dłońmi i zgasły światła. Sekundę po tym to ona pstryknęła palcami i wokół nich zapaliły się świece. Świetnie. Choć blisko temu było do romantycznego nastroju, to on wolał takie, bardziej łagodne oświetlenie. Dobrze było nieco wyciszyć wzrok na rzecz innych zmysłów.

- Skąd to wiedziałem? – spytał. Popukała się w głowę. Zamyślił się na chwilę. – Ach tak. - Jednak była jakaś nieznaczna więź między nimi.

Siedział przed nią, jego dłonie znalazły się na jej kolanach, które rozchylił szeroko. Chciał lepiej obejrzeć sobie jej cipkę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zawadiacko, kiedy wypięła się lekko, ukazując mu swoją kobiecość. Jednak nie przystąpił do akcji, której się spodziewała.

- Skoro mam tylko parę godzin życia, Hermiono…

Zerknął sugestywnie na swojego nabierającego powoli kolorów członka.

No tak, jej sumienie mogłoby mieć taki pomysł. Nie czułaby się dobrze, gdyby góra przyjemności miała leżeć tylko po jej stronie. Unosząc się na łokciach, znów spojrzała na jego penisa, którego teraz głaskał lekko, a który wyraźnie domagał się jej uwagi.

- Coś za coś. Udowodnij, że jesteś go warta.

Choć bardzo pragnęła, by zajął się już jej cipką, która wręcz skomlała o uwagę, zmieniła pozycję i klęknęła przed nim. Mogła przecież trochę się potorturować. Nie przypominała też sobie, by kiedykolwiek miała szansę zrobić loda _takiemu _facetowi. Było warto, z pewnością. Spojrzała na niego, dokładnie w momencie, w którym postanowił pochwycić jej twarz. Pocałował ją mocno w usta i zaraz pociągnął jej głowę w dół. Zdziwiła się nieco, że dała mu tyle wolności, bo szczerze mówiąc, gdy znów zaczął ją całować, nagle miała ochotę nigdy tego nie przerywać. Pasowali do siebie idealnie, każde muśnięcie jego skóry o jej wywoływało przyjemne uczucie bezsilności, któremu towarzyszył jednocześnie ten ognisty zapał. To było czyste pożądanie.

Matko, ale jego penis. Wpierw zebrała językiem wilgoć z główki. Westchnęła i przymknęła oczy. Wreszcie nie zastanawiając się wiele, powoli i delikatnie wzięła go do ust. Nie spieszyło się jej, a to spotkało się z jego niecierpliwymi pomrukami. Poklepał ją nagląco w tyłek i wreszcie wzięła go do ust całego. Początkowo ostrożnie. Nie była pewna, czy mimo wszystko jest już gotowy również w tym miejscu, ale kiedy jego członek zaczął tak szybko i przyjemnie twardnieć i pulsować w jej ustach, zrozumiała, że trzeba wziąć się do roboty. Z zapałem ssała więc i pieściła go językiem, od czasu do czasu przygryzając leciutko zębami, co spotykało się z jego syknięciami wyrażającymi chyba aprobatę. Nie było jej łatwo, nie zakrztusić się, powstrzymywać odruch wymiotny, ale jakoś sobie radziła. Miała dobrą motywację. Jej dłonie sięgnęły do jego jąder i zaczęły uciskać je rytmicznie. Nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że to może nawet sprawiać jej taką przyjemność. Szybko chwycił za jej włosy, by pomóc jej utrzymać odpowiedni rytm. Był coraz mniej delikatny, więc i ona ssała coraz mocniej.

Wreszcie jego uścisk stał się desperacki niemalże, czuła drżące z napięcia mięśnie jego ud. Dochodził, sycząc, i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jej usta wypełnia jego słone nasienie. Tak ją pochłonęło sprawianie mu przyjemności, że zupełnie zapomniała o tym, by przerwać to w porę. Nagle musiała się zastanowić, czy nie spieprzyła sprawy. Musiał to wyczytać z jej oczu, kiedy wciąż trzymając ją za włosy odciągnął ją od swojego penisa.

- Spokojnie, przecież nie jestem człowiekiem. Mogę znacznie więcej – wymruczał, popychając ją do tyłu i przygwożdżając ją sobą do łóżka. – Być może jestem nawet bardziej napalony, niżbyś sobie tego życzyła.

Tak, jego oczy wyrażały nieugaszone, a właściwie świeżo rozniecone pożądanie. Była w szoku, kiedy dosłownie minutę po tym, jak doszedł pod wpływem jej zaskakująco wprawnych ust, wszedł w nią, zupełnie nie pytając o zgodę. Wciąż trzymał ją za włosy i penetrował teraz energicznie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jego duży członek rozciągał ją bardziej niż cokolwiek wcześniej. Uderzał o punkt w środku niej, do którego chyba jeszcze nikt nie dotarł. Nie przypominała sobie tego uczucia, w ogóle, żeby ktokolwiek tak prostą czynnością, jak wsadzanie i wyjmowanie z niej swojego penisa, kiedykolwiek uruchamiał w niej taką gamę odczuć. Nie mogła wyzwolić się przy tym od jego spojrzenia. Nie była pewna czy na tę parę godzin nie wyrwała z nicości samego diabła. Tam nie było litości, w tych ciemnych oczach. Kolejne pchnięcie i jej jęk, zaduszony jego pocałunkiem. Był tak jasny, nienaturalnie i podniecająco blady i jego ciężkie ciało tak rozkosznie wgniatało ją w łóżko. Czuła, że jest w najprzyjemniejszej pułapce, jaką mogła sobie wyobrazić. Tyle że…

- Wypieprzę z ciebie wszelkie wątpliwości, bo teraz, kiedy jesteś ze mną, nie masz prawa myśleć o nikim ani niczym innym, rozumiesz? - Pokiwała głową. – Odpuść, musisz całkowicie sobie odpuścić. Przestać tyle myśleć.

Godzinę później musiała przyznać mu, że spełnił swoją obietnicę. Była tylko wszechogarniająca rozkosz. Wypróbowali już większość mebli i ścian, a nawet parapety. I ani on, ani ona wciąż nie wydawali się być usatysfakcjonowani tym, co zrobili przy pomocy swoich ust i narządów płciowych. Przestała też liczyć orgazmy, nie przejmując się zupełnie tym, jak po czymś takim będzie czuła się rano, kiedy uwolni się spod wpływu rytualnej magii.

Po godzinie dzikiego pieprzenia on natomiast gotów był powiedzieć, że to ona była stworzona, by ją pieprzył, a nie odwrotnie. Sposób, w jaki zaciskała się na jego penisie, zupełnie wyprowadzał go z równowagi. Zdawało mu się, że za każdym razem wstępują w niego nowe siły, właśnie dzięki temu _jak_ to robiła.

Zarówno w przeszłym, jak i w zaprzeszłym życiu nie zdarzyło mu się nic takiego.

Tymczasem było też coś, o co chciał ją spytać. Zauważył to już wcześniej w jej oczach. W życiu nie widział takiej rozpaczy, pogoni za czymś i jednocześnie ucieczki od czegoś, co musiało stanowić jego zaprzeczenie.

Nie powiedziała mu wszystkiego, bo sobie też wszystkiego nie powiedziała.

Robiła to wszystko nie tylko dlatego, bo marzyła, pragnęła, ale dlatego, bo musiała. Nie było dla niej innego wyjścia, jak rzucić się w ramiona swojego wyśnionego i ucieleśnionego ideału. Tylko czy Hermiona Granger wiedziała, co sobie wyśniła? Co dokładnie było jej ratunkiem od rzeczywistości?

- Powiedz mi, Hermiono – wysyczał, rżnąc ją szybko, mocno, bez litości, wciąż łamiąc chyba jakieś prawa natury. Jej pupa obijała się głośno o zimne łazienkowe kafelki. Była zlana potem, patrzyła na niego już nieco nieprzytomnie, ale wciąż dochodziła na nowo. Wciąż jęczała z rozkoszy, przeklinając głośno, błagając go, by rżnął ją mocniej lub zmienił pozycję, bo ta czy tamta strona jej pochwy wydawała jej się jakaś taka niedoceniona, a może zwyczajnie mniej obolała. – Powiedz mi, przed czym _jeszcze_ uciekasz? – spytał, kiedy zbliżali się do kolejnego orgazmu i była wystarczająco rozproszona.

- Och… Nie wiem. Jestem… cholernym… Ministrem Magii. Jest wiele rzeczy…

Była zbyt zajęta tym, co jej robił, by zwrócić uwagę na to, o co pytał. By zastanowić się, dlaczego o to pytał i że szybko przerwał jej odpowiedź pocałunkiem.

Im więcej by mu powiedziała, tym większe byłoby prawdopodobieństwo, że zorientuje się, co mówi.

- Chcę… – wyjęczała. – Pod prysznicem.

- Twoje życzenie – przygryzł przy tym jej sutek - jest dziś dla mnie rozkazem. Przecież zasłużyłaś.

Oplotła go swoimi nogami, kiedy nie zdejmując jej sobie z penisa, ruszył w stronę prysznica. Chichotała, w przerwie całując jego szyję. Znalazł coś, co wyglądało jak półka na kosmetyki. I zrzucił je wszystkie za jednym zamachem. Wciąż nie zdejmując jej ze swojego członka, na wpół usadził ją na półce. Wolną ręką odkręcił kurki. Letnia woda przyjemnie zaczęła zraszać ich spocone ciała, kiedy przez jakiś czasu posuwał ją szybko i mocno o wewnętrzną ścianę prysznica.

- A teraz moja droga… - Zdjął ją z siebie i obrócił wokół własnej osi. – Spróbujemy czegoś nowego.

Zmarszczyła brwi, sama nie wiedząc czemu. I zaraz szybko wiedziała, co jest nie tak. Jego wilgotne palce wciskały się w jej odbyt. Przez chwilę była w takim szoku, że widocznie musiała tego pragnąć, skoro on jej to robił, że nie mogła niczego z siebie wydusić.

- Nie zrobisz… - zaczęła wreszcie, lekko sztywniejąc w jego objęciu.

Zanim mogła zaprotestować, wysunął palce, które powędrowały do jej łechtaczki i zaczął wsuwać się w jej ciasny, dziewiczy tyłek swoim grubym penisem. Powoli, rzecz jasna, ale gdy zanurzała się w nim jego główka, ją już bolało. Kiedy wszedł dalej, ból zupełnie ją zamroczył. Czy tego chciała?

- Tom! Proszę, nie…

Chciało mu się śmiać. Nawet nie zauważyła, co powiedziała. Oczywiście, chciała, by miał tak na imię. Nie mógł się już doczekać. Wymyśli coś, by to był wyjątkowy moment olśnienia.

- Ależ tak – syknął tymczasem i zanurzył się w niej głębiej. Mimo przyjemności, którą odczuwała w związku z jego posuwającymi ją jednocześnie palcami, zawyła z bólu. – To jest dokładnie to, o czym bałaś się pomyśleć, o co nie śmiałaś prosić. Wszystko, czego ci trzeba – mruczał jej do ucha.

Pchnął lekko, usilnie starając się nie wcisnąć w jej rozkosznie wąski tunel w jednym ruchu. Mimo wszystko, nie chciał zrobić jej krzywdy. Później - może, ale nie teraz, kiedy jego żądzy było daleko do bycia zaspokojoną.

W końcu zanurzył się do końca, pchnął kilka razy i choć widział, że zaczyna się powoli rozluźniać, postanowił się wycofać. Uznał, że skoro i tak nie będzie mógł iść na całość w jej tyłku, pora wrócić w bardziej znajome rejony.

- Oooo… - jęknęła z ulgą, kiedy wreszcie wysunął się z niej całkowicie.

- To nie koniec.

Złapał ją pod kolanami i w talii i uniósł do góry.

- Biurko. – Tym razem to on wydał komendę. – Gdzie pracujesz?

- Tam. – Wskazała i nieco bezsilnie oparła głowę o jego pierś. Ten mężczyzna był bezlitosny, ale wspaniały, upajający. Choć, stwierdziła, jeśli jej fantazja zechce posunąć się za daleko, pozbędzie się go. Nie mogła pozwolić, by sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli, mimo że trochę chciała, by tak się stało… Nie, jednak niektóre rzeczy pozostawały lepsze nieodkryte czy nieuświadomione.

Rzucił ją na biurko tak, że jej piersi wylądowały na ministerialnych dokumentach. Rozstawił kolanem jej nogi. Jego dłoń głaskała ją teraz po pośladku, druga ściskała jej piersi. Wsunął palce między jej mokre fałdki i wysmarował tę cudną pupę jej sokami. Pochylił się, by wyszeptać jej do ucha.

- Sam widok twojego zaczerwienionego, jędrnego tyłka…

Jęknęła i cholera, słysząc to musiał się w nią wepchnąć, natychmiast! Oto jego kutas znów zupełnie przejął nad nim kontrolę. Choć bała się, że wróci do zagłębienia się jej pupie, ponownie zanurzył się w jej pochwie. Jednak jeśli myślała, że zostawi jej tyłek w spokoju, niestety, choć może tym razem stety, myliła się. Poczuła coś długiego i zimnego w swoim odbycie. Nie miała pojęcia, co to było, ale wspaniale wzmacniało jej doznania.

Pieprzył ją przy biurku przez następne kilka minut. Do szału doprowadzał go odgłos jej obijających się o siebie i o drewno piersi. Hermiona wydawała z siebie nieziemskie wręcz odgłosy, ponieważ zagłębiał się w niej bardziej niż ktokolwiek przed nim. Miał jednego z zacniejszych penisów, jakie widziała, nic dziwnego. I to coś, w jej pupie… Było zimne, ale rozchodziło się od tego przyjemne ciepło.

W końcu znów oboje doszli, uciszając skrzypiące biurko. Był to chyba najmocniejszy orgazm z wszystkich, przynajmniej dla niego. Stwierdził przy tym, że pościel musiała już nieco ostygnąć przez tę godzinę czy dwie, kiedy ich tam nie było, i przełożywszy ją sobie przez ramię, udał się do sypialni. Znów w drodze mamrotała coś, czego nie mógł dosłyszeć.

Kiedy rzucił ją na łóżko i Hermiona spostrzegła, że ma w dłoni jej różdżkę, naszło ją jakieś zrozumienie.

- Wsadziłeś mi moją różdżkę do dupy, ty dupku! – wrzasnęła, zrywając się natychmiast z pościeli i dopadając do niego. Widok jej różdżki w czyjejś dłoni, to było jak trzeźwiące chlaśnięcie w policzek. Zawsze. W dodatku uśmiechał się dość perfidnie. Złapała się za włosy. - Mogłeś? Powinieneś? Tam nie było napisane nic o tym, że to będzie magiczna istota?

- Może autor zapomniał o tym wspomnieć, a może było to oczywiste – odparł spokojnie.

Chciał ją do siebie przytulić, ale nie pozwoliła mu na to.

- Oddaj mi ją – powiedziała całkiem trzeźwym, choć nieco zmęczonym głosem.

- Hermiono, spokojnie – powiedział, ponownie przyciągając ją do siebie. Usiadł koło niej na łóżku i posadził sobie na kolanach. Szybko zaczęła się rozluźniać. Przecież to był on, mógł być nieco irytujący, zbyt pewny siebie, ale to było _on_. A teraz w dodatku zaczął tak przyjemnie gładzić jej włosy, szeptać do ucha. – Pomyśl, czy nie tego pragnęłaś? By ten mężczyzna był przy okazji potężnym czarodziejem?

- Tak… tak. Tylko trochę mi z tym nieswojo.

- Miałaś tyle nie myśleć. Pozwól więc, że zajmę się twoim niepokojem. -_Zamienię go w strach._

Z tymi słowami uniósł ją w ramionach i przeniósł na jej miejsce. Ułożył ją na pościeli. Nie zauważyła tego złośliwego błysku w jego oczach.

- Boli mnie tam – mruknęła. – Właściwie już wszędzie mnie boli.

- Będę więc łagodny.

Była coraz bardziej świadoma tego, że ich czas się kończy. Wracała do swojej normalnej, ludzkiej kondycji, zaczynała dostrzegać różne szczegóły. Powoli kończył się jej sen.

Na razie jednak położył się koło niej i pozwolił jej na to, by się w niego wtuliła. I tak, czuła, że to było właśnie rozwiązanie - po tym całym szaleństwie zrobić na koniec coś czułego i zwyczajnie miłego.

Mimo tego przez co właśnie przeszli, wciąż pachniał jak noc. Bo to właśnie był jej ulubiony zapach, letniej nocy, przyrody zroszonej deszczem. Wplotła palce w jego wciąż wilgotne, kruczoczarne włosy. Przyglądała się zachłannie jego twarzy, kiedy powoli, choć zwiększając tempo, zagłębiał się w niej. Całował ją w mostek, sycząc coś. Była jak w transie. Nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu. A kiedy głaskał jej włosy, miała ochotę je zamknąć. Teraz koił, a nie dręczył i wyciskał. Jak nikt nigdy dotąd.

Matko, będzie tęskniła.

Pomyślała to i właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie, by przerwać jej idyllę, jej nadzieję na to, że wszystko jednak skończy się dobrze.

- Powiedz mi, Hermiono, kochanie, czy użyłaś swojej krwi w tym rytuale?

- Oczywiście – odparła prosto i szybko się zdziwiła. - Powinieneś mnie pytać o takie rzeczy? Czy ja chcę, byś o to pytał? – spytała samej siebie. – Dlaczego… och, jesteś niesamowity, ale dlaczego pytasz?

- Szszsz… – uspokoił ją, całując i jednocześnie mocniej nadziewając na siebie. - Pytam, ponieważ mogłem właśnie mieć przebłysk czegoś, na co ty nie zwróciłaś uwagi.

- Na co? – wyjęczała wręcz.

- Krew był zalecana, ale czy niezbędna?

Zmarszczyła brwi. Dyszeli sobie w usta, prowadząc te rozmowę półgłosem – trochę ze zmęczenia, trochę chcąc uratować nastrój.

- Nie, nie była niezbędna, ale...

Zmarszczyła nagle brwi, poważnie zaniepokojona. Co jeśli coś zupełnie źle zinterpretowała. Myślała, że wszystko świetnie rozumie, ale... to była naprawdę bardzo czarnomagiczna księga. Nie miała z nimi nigdy zbyt wiele do czynienia. Przypomniała sobie te zdania:

_Jeśli chcesz wzmocnić i ustabilizować efekt, użyj swojej krwi. Krew znacząco zwiększa moc obrzędu, który masz zamiar odprawić. Pamiętaj jednak o długotrwałych konsekwencjach._

Wszystko nie tak. Wyczytała tu najpewniej to, co chciała wyczytać. To był oddzielny akapit, którego ukrytego znaczenia mogła nie dostrzec. Wcześniej dokładnie opisano skutki, ale co jeśli one nie odnosiły się do przypadku, w którym używało się krwi. Co znaczyło to „znacząco"? Co należało rozumieć przez te długotrwałe konsekwencje?

Powoli, powoli zaczynało jej się robić słabo i źle. Zwłaszcza, gdy pokój wypełnił jego głośny śmiech. W międzyczasie doszedł w niej z jednym ostatnim, ostrym pchnięciem. Ona niemal przegapiła swój własny, ostatni tej nocy orgazm.

- Niegrzeczna, bardzo niegrzeczna pani Minister! – Pocałował ją, ale nie odpowiedziała mu już tak chętnie. – Która zabrała się za książkę, której podstępnego języka nie rozumie. Która niechcący kogoś wskrzesiła.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. W jednej chwili nie mogła oddychać i właściwie to była przerażona. Zamarła w jego objęciu. Wskrzesiła kogoś, kogo do cholery wskrzesiła?

Jego wzrok i stalowy uścisk. Wszystko się zmieniało, jakby wskakiwało na swoje miejsce. Naprawdę nie podobało jej się to, jak ją teraz osaczał, jak patrzył na nią zimno, choć wciąż łapczywie. Przecież widziała to w jego oczach na samym początku, powinna była się zorientować, że coś jest nie tak!

Więc był prawdziwym człowiekiem, kimś, kto już kiedyś istniał i najwyraźniej o nim marzyła. Może znała już odpowiedź, ale jeśli był dla niej choć cień nadziei, wolała zadać to pytanie.

- Kim jesteś? – Wyszło z jej gardła i nie brzmiała przy tym jak ktoś, kto stoi na czele całego magicznego społeczeństwa.

- Kim chciałaś bym był, Hermiono? Zastanów się. Czyje oblicze, czyje dłonie stały za twoimi najskrytszymi, a jednocześnie najmniej rzeczywistymi fantazjami? Czyj kutas rżnął cię po twoich snach, pani Minister? Czyje imię nadałaś mi nieświadomie? Zastanów się dobrze, ponieważ nie życzę sobie niepoprawnej odpowiedzi.

Zobaczył jak łzy napływają jej do oczu i wstrząsnął nią jednym, porządnym impulsem. Zapowietrzyła się na chwilę.

- Lord Voldemort – wyszło z jej ust i gdy zobaczyła jak uśmiecha się zwycięsko i potwierdzająco, omal się nie popłakała ze strachu. Pozwoliła się zerżnąć na wszystkie możliwe sposoby Lordowi Voldemortowi… Którego wskrzesiła… Niechcący! Trzęsła się pod nim jak osika. To nie było jej marzenie, to był jakiś koszmar. - Nie, nie… To niemożliwe. To musi się skończyć. Chcę byś zniknął. Nie mogłam tego pragnąć. Zniknij!

Ale mężczyzna przyciskający ją do pościeli i do siebie, nie miał nawet cienia takiego zamiaru.

- Może zniknąłbym, gdybyś nie użyła swojej zacnej, potężnej w tym przypadku krwi. To naprawdę była czarna magia. Tak czarna, moja droga, jak to tylko możliwe. Niewielu ludzi śmiałoby coś takiego uczynić, niewielu byłoby w ogóle w stanie, nie mówiąc już o tym, że z takim zamysłem, jaki miałaś ty. Tak po prostu. Zrobiłaś to tak po prostu. Nie dysponując moim horkruksem czy jakąkolwiek inną pozostałością po mnie. Miałaś tylko swoje pożądanie i moc. I to wystarczyło, by wyrwać mnie śmierci.

Jego dłoń ponownie zaczęła wodzić po jej ciele, pieścić ją. Zamknęła oczy i wydała z siebie cichy, pełen rezygnacji jęk. Wciąż nie mogła zapobiec temu, jak na nią działał. Nie mogła wyobrazić sobie tego, co będzie, kiedy on zabierze od niej te dłonie i przestanie go czuć.

- Widzisz? Jestem Czarnym Panem, a jednocześnie jedynym mężczyzną, któremu naprawdę nie możesz się oprzeć. I choć ty powoli wracasz do siebie, ja nigdzie się nie wybieram. I, moja droga, kiedy minie ta noc i ona nie okaże się twoim mokrym, odważnym snem, nie miej złudzeń, wtedy coś zrozumiesz. I będziesz miała się z czego tłumaczyć. Nie tylko przed całym światem, ale i przed samą sobą.

Zajrzał jej w oczy, chcąc sprawdzić, czy dociera do niej to, co mówi.

Świetnie. Było tam teraz więcej złości, być może na nią samą, niż czegokolwiek innego, niż strachu przede wszystkim.

- Nie śmiej więc zapominać, co i z kim robiłaś tej nocy, myśląc, że nie ogranicza się żadna śmieszna moralność, a przede wszystkim - jak się wtedy czułaś.

Pochylił się ku niej ostatni raz i pocałował ją, chcąc tym podsumować tę parę rzeczy, które chciał jej przekazać. Hermiona chcąc nie chcąc znów przylgnęła do niego, nagle panicznie bojąc się tego, że zaraz zostanie zupełnie sama. Miała dziwną, obcą świadomość, że to jakby pożegnanie, że nie zobaczy go przez dłuższy czas, a kiedy zobaczy…

Nie wiedziała skąd to wie, po prostu samo nasunęło jej się to na myśl i zwyczajnie miało sens.

Uwolnił ją ze swojego objęcia i stanął koło łóżka, wciąż przyglądając się jej uważnie.

- Obawiam się, że muszę zwinąć ci różdżkę. Nie martw się, odeślę ci ją, kiedy tylko odzyskam swoją. – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i z tym zniknął jej z oczu, ot tak łamiąc jej zabezpieczenia aportacyjne.

No jasne, płynęła w nim jej krew…

Hermiona przez długi czas leżała na swoim łóżku, zwyczajnie się trzęsąc i nic poza tym.

~o~o~o~

Jednak kiedy zaczęło świtać i zaczęło dochodzić do niej świergotanie ptaków, ocknęła się. A tak dokładnie obudził ją jej własny, choć nieco obco brzmiący głos.

- Kurwa, dobrze, że nie Salazar.

Zerwała się z łóżka, mając nagle gdzieś to, że każdy mięsień jej ciała dosłownie stał w ogniu.

Mogła rąbnąć się z tą krwią, ale nie było mowy by ona, pierwsza Minister Magii sprawująca swój urząd dłużej niż przed dwie kadencje, miała pozwolić na to, by ktoś tak wystrychnął ją na dudka. Bez względu na to kim był, Czarnem Panem czy Świętym Mikołajem, miała zamiar go odzyskać i przykuć do swojego cholernego łóżka, gdzie było jego pieprzone miejsce.

Mimo że w bliższej przyszłości czekało ją wpierw i na przykład uporanie się z tymi trzema słowami:

- Kochanie, chcę rozwodu - rzuciła pewnie w rozjaśniającą się przestrzeń, dobrze przy tym wiedząc, że później nie będzie to takie łatwe, że w ogóle najpewniej będzie trudniej niż podczas inwazji rumuńskich wampirów przed trzema laty.

Wzdychając głośno, ruszyła z powrotem do łóżka. Na szczęście, była niedziela. Mogła sobie odespać.

Wyśpię się, przestanie mnie boleć, to pomyślę, stwierdziła, okrywając się szczelnie kołdrą, zapach potu i seksu szybko tulący ją do snu.


	2. Dwunaste: nie zaprzeczaj

**Dwunaste: nie zaprzeczaj**

– Jak wyglądam? – spytała, nieznacznie poprawiając sobie spódnicę.

– Jak zawsze – mruknął, pochylając się ku niej lekko. Kiedy spojrzała na niego wilkiem, dokończył: – Wyśmienicie, Granger. Chodzący seks.

Otworzyła tylko usta, ale nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Oto stanęła przed nimi rosyjska delegacja, która zjawiła się w brytyjskim Ministerstwie za jej usilną prośbą. Musieli porozmawiać o kilku zbiegłych do Anglii _więźniach_ z Nowosybirska, jak i angielskich aurorach do spraw zadań specjalnych, którzy zniknęli jednocześnie w rejonie rosyjskiego _więzienia_. Oczywiście zwykła wymiana szpiegów była tylko pretekstem do znacznie grubszych interesów. Potrzebowali wznowić dostawy tych cholernych sosen porowatych i potrzebowali zrobić to po rozsądnych cenach, nie dostając w efekcie krańcowo nieprzydatnych warstw wierzchnich drzew, jak to było przed paroma laty, kiedy jeden ze specjalistów zapomniał, że gada z Rosjanami. Przecież chcieli sosen porowatych, nikt nie wspomniał, że mają to być te z żywicą krzepliwą. (Co było skrajnie oczywiste, ale to byli przecież Rosjanie, a magiczna umowa nie było domyślna. Były tylko słowa, których ona ponad wszystko pilnowała.)

Rosjanie mieli niestety najlepsze sosny porowate na świecie.

– Witamy w Londynie i brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii. Mam nadzieję, że połączymy przyjemne z pożytecznym...

– Oczywiście, pani Minister. Jesteśmy zaszczyceni pani zaproszeniem. Mamy wódkę, mamy dużo wódki, mamy dobre humory, jak na razie… – wypowiedziała znudzonym głosem Irina Narwilatowa. Hermiona nie znosiła sposobu bycia tej kobiety. Uścisnęły sobie dłonie.

Wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna, który stał za jej plecami, Fiodor Dubiediew, o ile pamięć jej nie myliła, spoglądał na nią ciekawsko i łapczywie. Dalej przystanęli dwaj bliźniacy o typowo wystających kościach policzkowych, którzy również chyba nieco zbyt wiele uwagi poświęcali jej kształtom. Niesamowicie to było subtelne…

– Świetnie! – Zaklasnęła w dłonie, jednocześnie spoglądając wielkimi oczyma na Malfoya. Odpowiedział tylko przelotnym uniesieniem brwi. Zaraz stał przy Narwilatowej i wziąwszy ją pod rękę, prowadził do sali obrad. No cóż, trochę dyplomatycznej obłudy nie mogło zaszkodzić, zwłaszcza że zaraz mieli przejść do rzeczy. Hermiona, kręcąc odruchowo tyłkiem, żywo ruszyła do przodu.

Negocjacje były długie i dość trudne. Mimo że mówili jedynym językiem, to wcale nie mówili jednym językiem. Za nic nie mogli dojść do ostatecznego porozumienia i Hermionie zdawało się, że wyczuwa pewien dystans ze strony Rosjan. Nie mogąc zakończyć negocjacji dziś, postanowiła przekonać ich, by zostali do jutra. Była więcej niż zdziwiona, kiedy zgodzili się niemal od razu. Potem przypomniała sobie, że to był przecież kolejny dzień, kiedy mogą inwigilować sobie jej Ministerstwo lub przynajmniej myśleć, że to robią.

Z sali obrad wyszła nieco zakręcona. Wcześniej zażyła specjalny eliksir, który miał złagodzić objawy spożycia mocnego alkoholu (obok szeregu innych odtrutek i antidotów), ale niestety – jej działania zapobiegawcze okazały się zbyt słabe.

Draco Malfoy, obecnie członek Rady Wizengamotu, który od ośmiu lat zaskakująco dobrze sprawował się jako doradca do spraw kontaktów z innymi ministerstwami magii, rozsądnie podążył za nią.

– Nie było tak źle, prawda?

– Szczerze powiedziawszy, było całkiem nieźle. Tyle że… Malfoy, mógłbyś mi przynieść coś na…

– Nie – odparł szybko. – Mam zamiar zwołać reporterów i dać im obfotografować cię w tym stanie.

– Mhmm. – Usiadła na brzegu biurka i zamrugała parę razy. – Która godzina? …Matko, za dwadzieścia minut mam spotkanie.

– Tak, wiem, podsłuchałem. Spotykasz się dziś z Potterami, prawda?

– Nawet nic mi nie mów… Naprawdę nie mógłbyś dla mnie tego zrobić? – spytała fatalnie słodkim głosem. Aż sama się skrzywiła.

Malfoy postanowił zbyć to milczeniem. Usiadł w jednym z foteli, oparł stopę na kolanie, rozłożył ręce.

– Ja nie wiem, dlaczego ty się tak przy nich upierasz. Może nie są tego warci. Może to już nie ta bajka, co?

Zamrugała i zmrużyła oczy, chcąc sobie wyostrzyć wizję. Bezskutecznie. Jego osoba wciąż nieco jej umykała.

– Tak, ja wiem, że ty mógłbyś tak uważać. Tymczasem nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. I skoro nie chcesz pomóc mi w moim nieszczęściu, lepiej idź pilnować innego – Boota. Chyba że… – udawała, że się zastanawia – miałbyś ochotę dopilnować tu nieco innych spraw.

Alkohol zawsze na nią źle działał.

Oderwała się od swojego biurka i postąpiła ku niemu parę kroków. Założył ręce na siebie i uśmiechnął się lekko, może trochę niepewnie.

– Spotykasz się z Potterami za kilkanaście minut. – Kiedy zbliżyła się i potknęła się, zwinnie ją pochwycił i doprowadził do pionu. Wciąż się uśmiechając, przełożył jej kosmyk włosów i… cofnął gwałtownie, kiedy przymknęła oczy. Hermiona chciała mimo to coś zrobić, ale błyskawicznie chwycił jej dłoń. Nie rozumiała. Nic przecież nie stało mu na przeszkodzie. Zdziwiła się, widząc, że nagle wydaje się dziwnie strapiony. Potrafiła dostrzec to, nawet w tym stanie. Westchnął.

– Uważaj na siebie z tymi Potterami – mruknął i ruszył do wyjścia.

– Draconie Malfoyu, wróć się tu i wytłumacz. Natychmiast.

Przystanął już w wejściu i postąpił jeszcze parę kroków w jej stronę, tym razem zachowując bezpieczną odległość.

– Granger, myślę, że naprawdę nie muszę ci niczego tłumaczyć – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Sama się nad tym zastanów. Dlaczego nie tyle nie chciałbym, co bym nie mógł?

Nie raz się zastanawiała się. Czy Draco wiedział, że onpowrócił? Był Malfoyem. Do kogo, jak nie do niego, mógłby zwrócić się Czarny Pan? Obserwowała go więc uważnie przez te lata, ale nic nigdy nie wzbudziło jej podejrzeń.

– Nie, Malfoy, bądź łaskaw wyjaśnić – odparła sucho.

– Jesteś pieprzonym Ministrem Magii. Trzęsiesz tym krajem od dwunastu lat, niektórzy ludzie zwyczajnie się ciebie boją, wiesz? Krążą nawet legendy o twoich nietypowych upodobaniach seksualnych, które są – rzecz jasna – ścisłym tabu i powtarzają to sobie szeptem pod biurkami. Oczywiście nie chodzi mi o te bzdury. Mam na myśli to, że nie przypominasz tej dziewczyny, która kiedyś walczyła o prawa domowych skrzatów. Daleko ci do niej. Jesteś właśnie czymś, o czym z dreszczykiem emocji szepcze się po kątach. Możliwe, że ciebie te lata zmieniły najbardziej z nas wszystkich. Nie chciałbym się przekonać, ile z tych bzdur ma faktycznie pokrycie w rzeczywistości. Nie, jeśli… – przerwał sobie. Chyba postanowił nie kończyć.

Hermiona pokręciła energicznie głową, zupełnie się z nim nie zgadzając. W jego słowach było jakieś drugie dno, coś, czego nie mogła uchwycić tylko ze względu na swój stan. Chciała czegoś więcej miast tej śmiesznej gadki i to własne wyrażała jej mina.

– Wybacz, Granger. Zdania nie zmienię. Za bardzo cenię sobie swoją pracę. – Powiódł wzrokiem wzdłuż jej postaci. – Choć nie zaprzeczę, że oferta jest kusząca.

Oczywiście, że była. Granger może nie była pięknością, ale z pewnością dbała o siebie o wiele bardziej niż za swoich szkolnych czasów. Nie przypominała tej nastolatki z króliczymi zębami i z ptasim gniazdem zamiast włosów. Pieniądze na pewno nie zaszkodziły jej urodzie.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco, choć nieco niespokojnie, i ot tak zaraz zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Kim on był, by myśleć, że może mówić jej takie rzeczy? By jej odmawiać? No dobra, był Malfoyem. Bez jego pieniędzy przy niektórych projektach czy instytucjach mogłaby iść się pociąć, ale…

Zacisnęła zęby i wróciła do swojego biurka. Usiadła za nim i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

Co właściwie było jej problemem?

Przecież wszystko układało się wprost świetnie. Dalej była Ministrem Magii i można by rzec, że faktycznie trzęsła tym krajem. Nie bez powodu nazywano ją przecież Żelazną Damą. Poza tym tak jak chciała rozwiodła się z Ronem, który szczęśliwie wciąż był zastępcą Aurora Głównego – Harry'ego Pottera. A za chwilę miała pogodzić się z nimi wszystkimi, z przyjaciółmi, których niemal straciła przez swoją pracę i nieraz trudne i niezbyt popularne decyzje, które zmuszona była podejmować. Dla większego dobra.

Nie znosiła tego, że jej wymarzona praca tak drastycznie przełożyła się na jej życie osobiste. Tylko co ona miała zrobić, jeśli jej przyjaciele nie potrafili oddzielić tego, co robiła służbowo, od tego, co robiła ona jako Hermiona? Rozumiała, że to jest bardzo, bardzo trudne, ale ona miała zamiar się jeszcze trochę wraz z nimi potrudzić. Wbrew Malfoyowi uważała, że oni są tego warci. Przeżyła z nimi zbyt wiele dobrego, by teraz ot tak pozwolić tej wieloletniej przyjaźni rozpaść się przez jakieś pieprzone przetasowania w Ministerstwie.

I zasadniczo czuła się zupełnie tak, jakby go nigdy nie było, jakby nie wskrzesiła żadnego Czarnego Pana. Jakby nie miała tej świadomości, że bez niego jest wybrakowaną, żyjącą bez celu kobietą. Jakby nie tęskniła, cholernie nie tęskniła za tym dotykiem i ramionami, w których…

Koniec. Potrząsnęła głową i zaczęła się zbierać, nieco niezdarnie ogarniać bałagan panujący na jej biurku. Dochodziła dwudziesta druga.

Tyle że jakoś tak się dziwnie działo, że od trzech lat nie mogła za nic zwabić nikogo do swojego łóżka. A była atrakcyjną kobietą, miała tę świadomość, kiedy patrzyła w lustro. Może aż za bardzo? A może ten rozwód nie był zbyt dobrym pomysłem? Nie miała pojęcia, że gdy jest się Ministrem Magii i w dodatku kobietą, to tak trudno o seks. Mężczyźni obawiali się jej, tego, kim była i co mogła. Nawet pieprzony Malfoy bał się konsekwencji.

Jedynym jej wyjściem był któryś tam z rzędu pożegnalny seks z jej byłym mężem. Ale to było żenujące i naprawdę nie chciała już tego robić. Tak, koniec z tym całym absurdem.

Wypadła z kominka Potterów, wciąż mocno chwiejąc się na nogach.

– Witajcie! Cześć, cześć! Ale naprawdę potrzebuję czegoś na wytrzeźwienie. Rosjanie!

Zatoczyła się i opadła na fotel. Nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że nie usłyszała nic w odpowiedzi. Po jakiejś minucie czyjaś ręka – podniosła wzrok – ręka Ginny, podsunęła jej pod nos coś, co pachniało dokładnie jak to, czego potrzebowała.

Jednym haustem wychyliła zawartość szklanki.

– Matko – powiedziała i zaśmiała się nieco nerwowo. – Nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do picia pod politycznym przymusem. – Widząc ich sceptyczne miny, szybko spoważniała i zestrofowała lekko. Założyła włosy za ucho i uśmiechnęła dużo bardziej trzeźwo. – Przepraszam, że tak… bo nie wiedziałam, że Malfoy nie zechce mi… – Postanowiła przerwać swój wywód. Wzdychając, podniosła się. – Przepraszam – powtórzyła. – Cieszę się, że zechcieliście ze mną spotkać. Naprawdę.

– Czego się napijesz… poza tym? – spytała Ginewra, powoli kierując się w stronę kuchni.

– Herbaty, poproszę – odparła gładko. Poprawiła sobie włosy i zerknęła wreszcie ku dwóm stojącym naprzeciw niej mężczyznom. Pierwszy zbudził się Harry.

– Tak, witaj, pani… emmm… Hermiono. Zapraszam, zapraszam – powiedział, wskazując jej ręką, by szła przodem. Uśmiechając się i głośno postukując szpilkami, popędziła do salonu.

Jakąś godzinę i parę niezręcznych cisz później Hermiona wreszcie dobrnęła do tej niewygodnej części ich spotkania.

– Słuchajcie, byliśmy przyjaciółmi przez tyle lat i teraz tak odwróciliśmy się od siebie…

– Mieliśmy ku temu powody. Sama mówiłaś, że ludzie się zmieniają, to także odnosi się do ciebie.

– Dzień wypominania mi, że nie jestem tym samym nerdem, co kiedyś – mruknęła pod nosem, pociągając kolejny łyk, już nie herbaty, a piwa imbirowego. Na kaca.

– Co proszę?

Pokręciła głową i nabrała głęboko powietrza. Położyła obie dłonie na stole.

– Ron, Harry, Ginny! Jesteście najwspanialszymi ludźmi, jakich miałam szansę poznać. Nie macie pojęcia, jak brakowało mi was przez ten czas. Dobrze wiecie, że te decyzje urzędowe, które podejmowałam, podejmowała jako Minister, a nie wasza przyjaciółka…

– A co ze mną, Granger? Mnie też ci brakowało?

W tej samej sekundzie cała czwórka obróciła głowy ku piątej osobie, która odezwała się w pokoju. Siedział na wolnym dotąd fotelu, z nogą nonszalancko założoną na nogę i niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego rozbawiony wzrok utkwiony był w niej. Miał dłuższe włosy niż pamiętała, teraz schludnie, wręcz pedantycznie ułożone.

Zrobiło jej się słabo. Była w trakcie rozwiązywania niemal wszystkich swoich problemów, wyprowadzania spraw na proste z ludźmi, na których szczególnie jej zależało, i musiał zjawić się on. Oczywiście, że musiał. Nie mógł wybrać sobie gorszego miejsca, gorszego dnia, gorszej godziny i gorszej sytuacji.

Przez całe trzy lata myślała o tym, jak bardzo chce go zobaczyć, a teraz był i cholera, miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. To nie mogło skończyć się niczym dobrym.

Harry już stał na nogach, z różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie. Zaraz za nim zerwał się Ron. Ginewra siedziała jak siedziała, z miną jakby zobaczyła ducha.

– Harry, odłóż różdżkę – powiedziała szybko Hermiona. – To głupi żart.

– Teraz jestem głupim żartem? – spytał i zaklikał karcąco językiem, powoli unosząc się z miejsca.

– Hermiona, kim jest ten człowiek i co robi w moim domu?

– To jest… – zaczęła niepewnie.

– Thomas, choć możesz mówić mi Tom. Hermiona zapewne zapomniała wspomnieć, że przybędę.

Hermiona zrobiła minę. Wszyscy zwrócili ku niej swoje spojrzenia – to Rona było chyba najbardziej intensywne. Matko święta, co ona miała teraz zrobić? Nie mogła pozwolić mu wkręcić się w tę grę, bo więcej niż pewnym było, że nawet nie potrafi wymyślić skutków tego wszystkiego. Nie robił nic bez powodu. Po prostu wiedziała, że to się źle skończy.

Więc przez chwilę tylko stała i wpatrywała w niego. Coś w niej płakało, coś wrzeszczało: ratunku. Szybko przybrała swój najlepszy, przepraszający uśmiech. Jako wytrawna pani polityk miała cały zapas ratunkowych min na podorędziu. Trzeba było sobie radzić w różnych sytuacjach, także wtedy, gdy się wiedziało, że żadne słowa nie mają szans na powodzenie. Najpierw więc odpowiednia mina…

– Przepraszam za niego, on już tak ma i…

– Lubi zjawiać się niezapowiedziany – dokończył za nią. Zbliżył się do gospodarzy, najpierw oczywiście do Ginny, którą szarmancko ucałował w dłoń. Ginewra wciąż wyglądała tak, jakby ją duch opuścił, czego oczywiście nie spostrzegł ani Harry, ani Ron. Potem uścisnął dłoń Pottera, który wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, na samym końcu Rona, który miał za to minę, jakby mu ktoś wsadził coś w tyłek, jeszcze głębiej niż zwykle.

– Wybaczcie to całe jego najście…

– Jak przedostałeś się przez moje... – zaczął równocześnie z Hermioną Harry, ale Riddle tylko machnął ręką.

– Musiałem zobaczyć się ze swoją kobietą.

Hermiona ugryzła się w język, bo znów to zrobił. Przerwał jej. JEJ. Riddle stanął za nią i objął ją w pasie. Drgnęła lekko, kiedy poczuła na sobie jego dłonie.

– Hermiono?

– Naprawdę was przepraszam, skoro tu mnie zaskoczył, to znaczy, że…

– Ależ nie, kochanie, nie tym razem. Umieram z ciekawości, tyle o was słyszałam…

– Mógłbyś przestać wszystkim przerywać? – spytała półgłosem.

– Nie.

– To zabawne, bo my o tobie nie słyszeliśmy ani słowa – warknął Ron. Z trudem nad sobą panował.

Ginny była całkiem blada. Milczała, pewnie nie chcąc robić z siebie idiotki, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło to, co miała ochotę wrzasnąć. Potter, ten idiota, odkąd przestał być jego horkruksem, stracił pewnie wraz z nim resztki inteligencji.

– Hermiono, gdybym nie był sobą, mógłbym się jeszcze obrazić. Nie powiedziałaś im ani słowa. – Zaśmiał się, co było zupełnie niezrozumiałe dla reszty. – Pozwolicie, że do was dołączę. Siadajcie – powiedział, a oni sami nie wiedzieli, dlaczego grzecznie go posłuchali.

Hermiona chciała wrócić na swoje miejsce, ale on pociągnął ją sobie na kolana. Miała wrażenie, że świat się kończy i że jest jednocześnie dużo bardziej czerwona niż powinna, niż kiedykolwiek był w całej swojej piętnastoletniej karierze urzędniczej.

Ktoś chrząknął. Ginny jak była biała, tak była i Hermiona nie miała wątpliwości, kogo przypomina jej ten mężczyzna. Harry był zbyt nieogarnięty, by tę twarz mógł skojarzyć z twarzą, którą widział ze dwa razy w myśloodsiewni ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. Przecież musiałby ją jeszcze postarzyć... A Ron? Ron wyglądał tak, jakby poważnie się wstrzymywał przed zrobieniem czegoś, co wiedziała, mogłoby się dla niego źle skończyć.

– Więc, gdzie się poznaliście?

– I jak długo to trwa?

– Poznaliśmy się… – zaczęła Hermiona, właściwie bez nadziei, że skończy zdanie i słusznie.

– Poznaliśmy się w jej sypialni, trzy lata i dwa miesiące temu – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Wybacz, kochanie, nie mógłbym skłamać.

– Co ona ma przez to na myśli?

– On tylko żartuje.

– To jakaś paranoja, kim jest ten sukinsyn? – wydusił z siebie Ron.

Zmartwiała w jego objęciu. Spojrzała z trwogą na Rona. Voldemort był szczerze ubawiony. Nie zareagował, o dziwo.

– Więc? Tak chcesz się z nami godzić? – doszło ją kolejne arcysubtelne pytanie.

Hermiona wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów i przymknęła oczy. Co było błędem, bo dotarło do niej jak przyjemnie jej na czyichś kolanach. Otworzyła błyskawicznie oczy i podniosła palec do góry.

– Ja zaraz wam wszystko wyjaśnię, tylko zamienię sobie z nim słówko na boku, dobrze? PRZEPRASZAM – warknęła, rozpaczliwie chwytając Riddle'a za rękę i ciągnąc na bok.

Kiedy znaleźli się w pokoju obok, rzuciła Muffliato i zupełnie bezmyślnie się na niego wydarła.

– Co to ma znaczyć? Zostawiłeś mnie na trzy lata, a teraz zjawiasz się, tu, TU!

– Przymknij się – jego dłoń błyskawicznie znalazła się na jej gardle. Z twarzy zniknął uśmiech, a wraz z nim wszelkie rozbawienie. – Nie jesteś tu w sytuacji, w której możesz coś ze mną negocjować. Postanowiłem się zabawić ich i twoim kosztem i nie zmienisz tego. A teraz, jeśli nie zaczniesz robić tego, co mówię, będziesz miała tu małą rzeźnię, skarbie. Dzieci śpią na górze? Ile mają ich Potterowie? Trójkę? Nie zapomnę o nich. Oboje przecież wiemy, jaki okropny los spotyka sieroty. Nie mógłbym pozwolić i na takie nieszczęście.

Zrobiło jej się potwornie słabo i miała ochotę legnąć gdzieś i podochodzić do siebie, ale wiedziała, że nie czas na słabość.

– Czego chcesz? – wypowiedziała cicho. Puścił jej gardło.

– Ciebie – wymruczał. Hermiona spojrzała na niego ostro, choć czuła jak serce zaczyna jej bić coraz mocniej, ciężej. – Zemsty też. – Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na jej talii. Drgnęła, bo nagle przez jej ciało przeszła zupełnie niepotrzebna w jej odczuciu fala gorąca. I wcale nie zaczynała się rumienić. Bo jeśli tak, to on na pewno tego nie diagnozował jako złości. Ona raczej bladła, kiedy naprawdę się złościła. – Nie? – spytał niewinnie, unosząc brwi. – Nie mścić się? Dlaczego miałbym tego nie robić, kiedy to takie proste? Jeden rodzinna kolacyjka i…

– Nie kończ – wyszeptała na wpół błagalnym tonem. Strach o bliskich jej ludzi dosłownie odbierał jej rozum. W swoje spojrzenie wlała więc tyle bezwarunkowej prośby, ile się dało. Było tam „zrobię wszystko, o co mnie poprosisz, tylko nikogo nie krzywdź". Odpowiedział jej swoim „zrobisz wszystko, o co cię poproszę, tak czy siak". Hermiona miała na to swoje „po moim trupie, chyba że wolisz mnie zimną".

– Jeśli przysięgniesz być grzeczną tego wieczoru… – Pożądanie wyraźnie zaświeciło w jego oczach, więc się zgodziła. Na to mogła, a może i musiała się zgodzić w zaistniałej sytuacji.

– Przysięgam, Tom. Tylko nie rób nikomu krzywdy – powiedziała, brzmiąc dziwnie. Przyjrzała mu się niewyraźnie. Nawet nie chciała wiedzieć, co jej umknęło.

Wypuścił ją.

– Chodźmy się zatem pożegnać z _miłym państwem_.

Zatrzymała się w drzwiach.

– Chwila. Ty niczego nie przysiągłeś!

Prychnął cicho.

– Przysięgam więc…

– …nie czynić krzywdy żadnej ze znajdujących się w tym domu osób.

– Przysięgam nie czynić krzywdy żadnej ze znajdujących się w tym domu osób – powiedział od niechcenia, przewracając oczyma.

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Mnie teraz też nie skrzywdzisz.

Mogło jej się zdawać, bo chyba nie mógł wyglądać na obrażonego, nawet przez tę sekundę czy dwie. Jakby nie rozumiał, jak jej może coś takie w ogóle przejść przez myśl. Mogła coś do niego idiotycznie czuć, ale przecież wciąż go nie znała. Był obcym, a tym samym nieprzewidywalnym człowiekiem.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że ślepo się w niego wpatruje. On przypatrywał jej się w zupełnie innym celu.

– Możemy więc stąd iść, tak?

– Chyba że masz im do powiedzenia coś jeszcze.

– Nie, nie sądzę – odparła, kręcąc głową. Chwyciła za klamkę i wstąpiła do salonu, w którym czekali na nich zniecierpliwieni Ginny, Ron i Harry.

– Wybaczcie mi… nam – powiedziała, zbliżając się do nich i rozkładając bezradnie ręce. – Ale ten buc faktycznie miał powód, żeby się tu zjawić, i niestety muszę się pożegnać. Wybaczcie mi, naprawdę.

– No dobrze… – zaczął niepewnie burczeć Harry, ale Ron przerwał mu swoim kategorycznych spojrzeniem i prychnięciem wyrażającym całkowitą dezaprobatę, wręcz oburzenie.

Zanim ta żenująca scena pożegnania czy cholera wiedziała czego mogła się zbytnio przedłużyć, Riddle przyciągnął ją do siebie i oboje zwyczajnie zniknęli, nie tłumacząc nikomu nic więcej.

Pozostali w przytulnym salonie czarodzieje walczyli ze stuporem i chaosem poznawczym.

– Kim do cholery był ten palant? – obwieścił swe zmieszanie Harry, brzmiąc nagle nieco histerycznie.

– Nie wiem, ale pasują do siebie świetnie. Palant i ta zadufana w sobie suka.

Wreszcie usłyszeli dziwne chrząknięcie. Ginny otrząsnęła się wreszcie z pierwszego szoku.

– To był Lord Voldemort, wy pieprzeni idioci. Lord. Pieprzony. Voldemort – wydukała. – Biegnę zobaczyć co z dziećmi! – Zerwała się od stołu, zmiatając z niego przy okazji połowę zastawy.

– O kurwa – zdołał wyrzucić się siebie Ronald Weasley i pobiegł za siostrą.

Harry natomiast przez dłuższy czas nie był w stanie z siebie wykrztusić nic, nie wspominając już o tym, żeby podążyć za swoją żoną i zobaczyć czy wszystko w porządku z dzieciakami. Drgała mu lewa powieka, a zwijające się nieprzyjemnie wnętrzności stanowiły zapowiedź zbliżającej się nieubłaganie sraczki.

– Ale ja go zabiłem – powiedział po jakimś czasie, wciąż tępo wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą.

Żadnemu z nich nie przyszło do głowy, że Hermiona Granger mogła znaleźć się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

~o~o~o~

Okładała go pięściami. Cierpliwie znosił te jej śmieszne razy. Niech się zmęczy, myślał, będzie łatwiej ją podejść. I czy ta wiedźma pamiętała w ogóle, zastanawiał się, że jest wiedźmą? W dodatku jedną z potężniejszych? Bawiła go sama idea używania fizycznej przemocy. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, kiedy w dodatku doświadczał jej w takim wydaniu.

No ale i to mogło mu się znudzić, gdy nie przestawała tak odważnie – bo któżby śmiał – okładać go pięściami i obrzucać przekleństwami. Wzniósł jedną z najsilniejszych swoich tarcz, która wpierw odrzuciła ją na dobre parę metrów, a potem skutecznie odcięła od niego niewidzialną i nieprzenikalną barierą.

– Czekam, aż się uspokoisz – oznajmił.

Hermiona jeszcze przez jakiś czas krążyła nerwowo w tę i we w tę, ze złością miotając w jego stronę gniewnymi spojrzeniami. Faktycznie, trochę zajęło jej, by uspokoić myśli i swoją wzburzoną magię. Kiedy wreszcie zobaczył, że przysiada i opiera twarz na dłoniach, zniósł tarczę. Długo kazała mu czekać, no ale on jej też.

– Tęskniłaś więc?

Tu posypał się kolejny stek przekleństw, tym razem wypowiedzianych już z nieco mniejszym przekonaniem.

Powoli podniosła się i zaraz podskoczyła w miejscu, kiedy poczuła okrążające ją ramiona. Nie szarpała się już, z braku siły przede wszystkim. Po tym całym dniu... Zamiast wrócić więc do swojego wcześniejszego zajęcia, rozszlochała się, zanurzając nos w jego koszuli. Przylgnęła do niego, trochę jak za pierwszy razem, jakby był jedyną rzeczą na świecie, której mogłaby się jeszcze uczepić. I dla niego to było przyjemne uczucie – mieć tę kobietę, najpewniej jedną z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych czarownic na Ziemi, kwilącą bezradnie w jego objęciu.

Tak. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Właściwie mogła sobie popłakać.

Ale to nie ze zmęczenia płakała, nie ze złości, nie ze strachu. Hermionie zwyczajnie trudno jej było tak długo spierać się z sobą w jednej zasadniczej kwestii.

Przecież tęskniła. Zupełnie niedorzecznie i teraz miała szansę poczuć jak bardzo. Trzy lata pamiętania o jego dotyku i kiedy znów czuła go na sobie, miała ochotę zaśmiać się swoim wspomnieniom w twarz. To, co zapamiętała, nijak miało się do tego, co przeżywała teraz. Przyjemne ciarki przechodziły przez jej ciało od miejsc, w których stykała się ich skóra. Póki nic nie mówił i tylko ją trzymał, powoli, powoli ogarniał ją też jakiś niespotykany, wewnętrzny spokój.

I mimo że może wciąż było w niej odrobinę ochoty, by strzelić mu w twarz, czekała na to, co miało niewątpliwie nastać. Pamiętała dobrze, co jeszcze przed chwilą zobaczyła w jego oczach. Łaknęła go i dlatego potrafiła na poczekaniu wymyśleć sobie jakieś sensownie brzmiące w jej odczuciu usprawiedliwienia. Coś jak: do diabła z tym wszystkim, mnie też przecież należy się coś od życia.

Uniosła wreszcie wzrok, by spotkać się z jego chłodnym spojrzeniem. Nie mógłby przecież dopuścić do tego, by pomyślała sobie zbyt wiele.

– Właśnie widzę, jak nie tęskniłaś.

Wyzwolił ją z objęcia. Hermiona podniosła ręce w geście poddania się i padła na pobliską sofę.

Miała z nim walczyć? Gdyby zechciał, zabiłby ją. Widziała jego siłę uderzenia podczas końcowej bitwy. Był jak żywioł, który zmieścił się w jednym czarodzieju. W tych dłoniach siedziało tyle mocy, że na samą myśl aż jeżyła jej się skóra na karku.

– Co teraz?

– A na co masz ochotę?

– Wrócić do domu? Żebyś dał mi święty spokój? Bym nigdy więcej nie musiała cię… oglądać… – dokończyła bez przekonania. Czuła się tak niesamowicie bezradna. Nie wiedziała, skąd to się w niej wzięło. Zawsze przecież wiedziała, co należy czynić, a teraz nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Przyjrzała się rozpaczliwie fakturze tapety na ścianach. Przyszło jej na myśl, że jest niedorzeczna – strasznie niedorzeczna tapeta. I nagle jakoś chciało jej się śmiać. Spojrzała w lewo, kątem oka. Właśnie wymijał ją, by zasiąść na drugim końcu kanapy. Siadł i wyjął coś zza połów szat. Drugim kątem oka patrzyła teraz, jak jego długopalczaste dłonie – pamiętała dobrze, co jej robiły – rozchylają niewielkie złote pudełeczko. Zapalił. Uniosła brwi. No świetnie, sprowadziła sobie z zaświatów palacza. Będzie musiała całować się z popielniczką.

Potrząsnęła głową, nagle dziwiąc się biegowi własnych myśli. Nawet nad nimi nie panowała. Bo przecież znów podziwiała jego urodę, oceniała zarys szczęki…

Może to było zwyczajnie zbyt wiele jak na jeden wieczór. Odwróciła twarz i zamknęła oczy. Przejechała dłonią przez potargane w międzyczasie włosy.

– Miałam ciężki dzień, Riddle – mruknęła. – I jeszcze ty postanowiłeś dołożyć coś od siebie.

– Wiesz, że mnie to nie wzrusza – odparł zza dymu, mrużąc oczy.

– O, nie mam złudzeń – odpowiedziała, leniwie wiodąc wzrokiem po stole, na którym stały jakieś szklanki z resztkami płynów. Strzelił palcami po skrzata i gdy ten się zjawił, opieprzył go za bałagan. Stworzenie zaczęła uwijać się prędko, z zawiniętymi po sobie uszami. Nie zwróciła na to zbyt dużej uwagi. Zbyt była zajęta swoimi myślami.

– No chodź tu, Granger – powiedział wreszcie. – Przecież wiesz, do czego to zmierza.

Spojrzała na niego i nagle przypomniało jej się, by choć trochę się nie zgadzać, by przynajmniej zadrzeć nos. Otworzyła usta, ale uciszył ją, unosząc ostrzegawczo palec.

– Zastanów się, zanim coś powiesz. Bo mi też dziś mogła wyczerpać się na coś cierpliwość.

Zamknęła usta. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech. A potem bez słowa podniosła się z kanapy i przeszła te trzy kroki w jego stronę. Patrzył na nią z pragnieniem, które również musiało się trochę podziewać przez te lata. Pociągnął ją za szaty i wylądowała mu okrakiem na kolanach. Prychnął. Wiedziała, jak wylądować.

I całowali się, bo dociągnął ją do siebie. Zaraz trudno było o oddech. Jego dłonie podciągające jej spódnicę, gładzące jej uda… Papieros wciśnięty między palce. Gorąco, było jej gorąco i coraz bardziej… mokro.

W takim oto pięknym momencie do komnaty wpadł nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy. Wpadł i zamarł. Lord Voldemort całował się z jakąś kobietą. Kiedy ta kobieta oderwała się od jego pana i zobaczył jej twarz, omal nie zemdlał jak panienka. A na pewno spektakularnie się zapowietrzył.

Nie wiedział, na kogo i gdzie ma patrzeć. Co robić? Co ona tu robiła? Z NIM? Całowała go? Tak dobrowolnie? On ją? Przecież mu się nie przewidziało!

Nigdy nie odważył się zapytać Czarnego Pana, dlaczego rozkazał mu pilnować Granger. Dlaczego nakazał rozsiewać na jej temat te śmieszne plotki, zdawać mu relacje z tego, co robi i z kim się spotyka. Myślał, że powód jest oczywisty, a widać nie był tak oczywisty. Tyle że to była Granger, na Salazara! Nie mógł pojąć, co ręce Lorda robiły tam, gdzie…

No, przez głowę Dracona Malfoya przelatywało w tej chwili zbyt wiele, zbyt krzykliwych myśli.

Umknęło mu to, jak oboje zmienili pozycje. Stali przed nim z pełnymi oczekiwania twarzami.

– Panie… – zaczął niepewnie, patrząc na Czarnego Pana, ale nie skończył, bo ktoś postanowił go zagłuszyć.

– Draco! Zabiję cię, do kurwy nędzy, ty zdradliwy chujku!

W jednej chwili wyszło z niej całe jej mugolskie pochodzenie. Lata temu pozbyła się przecież tego akcentu. Zawirowało mu w głowie. To było trochę tak, jakby Lord Voldemort zaczął nagle na głos się zastanawiać, co na te jego spiski i morderstwa powiedziałaby pani Cole. Znał przecież tę historię i nie, miał szczerą nadzieję, że Lord Voldemort nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób, ponieważ właśnie usłyszał jego myśli. Draco głośno zaklął w duchu i spuścił wzrok.

Riddle tylko uniósł brwi.

– Rozumiem, że już wszyscy czekają, Draco?

Mężczyzna tylko skinął głową.

– Granger, idziemy na kolację. A z nim to później sobie wszystko wyjaśnisz.

Spojrzała na Czarnego Pana ni mniej ni więcej, a jak na idiotę.

– Obiecałaś coś.

Ach, no tak. Grzeczna Hermiona. Mruknęła więc coś pod nosem i poszła. Nie była przecież w nastroju na zapieranie się o framugi. Choć trochę żal jej było tej akcji, która zaczęła się rozkręcać. Mimo wszystko wciąż była pod wpływem żądzy.

Weszli do obszernej jadalni. Kiedy zebrani już goście zorientowali się, kto dziś towarzyszy Czarnemu Panu, zamilkli i może nieco zbyt energicznie poderwali z krzeseł. Hermiona natomiast zapowietrzyła się mniej więcej tak, jak Draco parę minut wcześniej.

– Witajcie i siadajcie – powiedział Czarny Pan i jak gdyby nigdy nic zajął swoje miejsce u szczytu stołu, usadzając Hermionę po swojej lewicy. Było przyszykowane dla niej specjalne miejsce, a to znaczyło, że on sobie to wszystko dokładnie zaplanował, że musiał być jakiś dalszy ciąg tej zabawy.

Śmierciożercy, z których kojarzyła, poza tym zdradzieckim chujkiem Malfoyem, tylko paru, przyglądali jej się z wyraźnym szokiem wypisanym na twarzach. Niepewnie rozglądali się po sobie, szukając może jakichś odpowiedzi w minach kolegów.

Chyba najbardziej nie mogli pojąć tego, co się dzieje, Rosjanie, z którymi miała dziś wątpliwą przyjemność. Nawet nie zdziwiła się specjalnie, widząc ich tutaj. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i mimo wszystko, korzystając z sytuacji, posłała Narwilatowej jeden, nie do końca uprzejmy uśmieszek. Ta odwróciła pospiesznie wzrok, który wbiła mściwie w swój jeszcze niezapełniony jadłem talerz. A oni myśleli, że to u nich czy w Polsce nie jest normalnie! Kiedy pracowała jeszcze w Departamencie Prawa Czarodziejów słyszała czy czytała tę pocieszną historyjkę o dżinie, którego Polacy zawinęli z Bliskiego Wschodu. Ktoś śmiał go poprosić o to, by w ich kraju zrobiło się normalnie. Dżin, słysząc prośbę, zrobił dość spektakularną minę i uciekł do dzbana, odmawiając tym samym współpracy na najbliższe sto lat. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, nieświadoma zupełnie tego, jak groźnie wygląda.

Podano potrawy, których podejrzany zapach powinien przyprawiać ją o mdłości, a faktycznie przyprawił ją o nieco inny skurcz żołądka. Była głodna, ponieważ Potterowie nie wykazali się swoją gościnnością. Pewnie liczyli na to, że szybciej im to pójdzie.

Przez jej głowę przelatywało mnóstwo myśli i pytań. On jak najbardziej błahych – czy miała konsumować i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku z jej obecnością tutaj – po dużo poważniejsze – co on do cholery zamierzał? Postanowiła jeść i nie wyglądać na niewolnika. Puszyła się nawet z lekka, chcąc wyglądać na osobę czującą się pewnie i komfortowo. Oczywiście, skutecznie jej to utrudniał. Od czasu do czasu gładził ją pod stołem po udzie, ona natomiast dzielnie zrzucała z siebie jego dłoń. Myślała, że oczy wyjdą jej z orbit, kiedy w pewnym momencie, w odwecie, sięgnął tam, gdzie naprawdę nie powinien. Chyba tylko wyuczonemu braku wścibskości zebranych przy stole ludzi mogła zawdzięczać to, że nikt się nie zorientował.

Lord Voldemort w końcu przestał jeść i wszyscy grzecznie poszli za jego przykładem. Nikt nie śmiał skusić się na ani kawałek soczystej pieczeni z ptaka dodo więcej. Zwrócili ku niemu pełne starannie wystudiowanej, nabożnej czci twarze. Westchnęła.

– Drodzy przyjaciele, nigdy nie powiedziałem wam, komu tak naprawdę zawdzięczacie mój powrót.

Z przerażeniem odkryła, że ujmuje jej dłoń.

– Wielu z was może zdziwić fakt, że zawdzięczamy to nikomu innemu, jak naszej pani Minister.

Szarmancko ucałował grzbiet jej dłoni. Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały. Przeszły ją jakieś dreszcze, których oczywiście nie chciała interpretować.

Trudno powiedzieć, co wyrażały twarze jego śmierciożerców. Wielu z nich w ogóle nie kojarzyła. Tylko niewielu ostało się z dawnych czasów. Było to jednak zdumienie, niedowierzanie, a nawet przerażenie, jakby mimo tego, że służyli Czarnemu Panu i robili to, co robili, nagle uznali, że świat chyba musiał stanąć na głowie. Mieli zawdzięczać cokolwiek Hermionie Granger?

– Jednakże to nie jest jedyna wiadomość, która mam zamiar wam przekazać. – Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. – Przed wami stoi nie tylko Pani Minister, ale i moja przyszła żona.

Nie wytrzymała. Z gardła wyrwało jej się coś, co można by uznać za śmiech.

– Bardzo śmieszne, Riddle. Po moim trupie – mruknęła pod nosem, wciąż szczerząc się idiotycznie, jakby tylko to już jej pozostało.

– Twoja obietnica – syknął jej do ucha i to szybko zamieniło jej nerwowy odruch w najszczerszą _przecież_ radość. Za nią i podłym uśmiechem Voldemorta poszła zaraz cała reszta. Rozległy się niepewne wiwaty.

Każdy oczywiście zrozumiał to sobie, jak chciał. Tak czy siak, idea była pyszna.


	3. Trzynaste: nie umieraj

**Trzynaste: nie umieraj **

Nie miała pojęcia, co dokładnie roiło się w jego głowie. Czy myślał, że wystarczy zabrać ją na śmierciożerczy obiadek i ogłosić wszem wobec, że zostaje jego żoną? Naprawdę tak myślał?

Jak bardzo musiał ją nie doceniać.

Ponownie chwycił jej dłoń. Uśmiechając się do niego szczenięco, powiedziała słodkim głosikiem:

– _Straże._

Nie powiedziała tego ot tak, powiedziała to z pewnym przekonaniem, wyzwalając przy tym dużą część swojej magicznej energii. I nagle miała całą jego uwagę, choć jeszcze przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Przypatrywał jej się podejrzliwie i z gasnącym błyskawicznie zadowoleniem. Czuł już, choć wciąż nie rozumiał.

Potem… potem coś wstrząsnęło posiadłością i zapanował kompletny chaos. Wszystko zaczęło się walić. Hermiona wyrwała ramię z jego uścisku i cofnęła się. Nie zdążył jej pochwycić z powrotem. Wyrosła przed nią magiczna bariera, bardzo podobna do tej, którą sam się od niej wcześniej oddzielił. Za nią pojawili się osobiście wyszkoleni przez nią aurorzy, jej straż przyboczna, pełniąca dyżury, pozostająca do jej dyspozycji dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Zanim zdążyli zorientować się w sytuacji i osłonić się sami, ich także otoczyła tarczą ochronną. Nic nie mogłoby jej przekroczyć. Sterty gruzu układały się wokół nich i na razie byli bezpieczni. Rzuciła też zaklęcie wzmacniające posadzkę, na której stali, upewniając się w ten sposób, że nie zapadnie się im grunt pod stopami.

Krzyczała do nich, wydając instrukcje.

– Mamy tu do czynienia z najgorszym przeciwnikiem, jakiego możecie sobie wyobrazić. Nikogo nie oszczędzać, nie wahać się używać tego, co najgorsze, łącznie z Niewybaczalnymi!

Miała szczęście, bo trafiła na swoich najlepszych ludzi. Nie raz ratowali ją z opresji, kiedy znajdowała się może nie w takiej sytuacji, jak ta, ale na pewno w podobnych, kiedy z oczywistych względów nie dałaby sobie rady sama.

Po drugiej stronie działo się mniej więcej to samo. Voldemort musiał wznieść tę samą tarczę, która przybrała kształt bańki. Po jego stronie było znacznie mniej osób niż podczas obiadu. Część towarzystwa widocznie deportowała się w nieznane, kiedy tylko opadły jego zabezpieczenia aportacyjne. To ona je zniosła, sekundę przed tym, jak wezwała swoich ludzi. Wyczuwała, czy może to zrobić od pierwszej chwili, kiedy się tu znalazła. Tyle że wahała się, cały czas się wahała. Teraz wiedziała, że trzeba było zwiewać.

Obie bańki ochronne zaczęły powoli opadać. Gdzieś wysoko nad nimi było niebieskie niebo, a w oddali drzewa i szkockie góry, wciąż jednak nie było widać zbyt wiele poza pyłem. Zniszczyła mu domeczek. Była pewna, że bez przemocy się nie obędzie, ale może nie chciała, by było inaczej.

Było coraz bardziej zmęczona. Czuła napór każdej odbijającej się od bariery bryły, ciężar całej walącej się irytująco długo posiadłości. Utrzymanie tarczy kosztowało ją sporo wysiłku, a przecież czekała ją jeszcze walka. Wiedziała, że kiedy wszystko wreszcie się zawali, bariera zniknie i rozpocznie się masakra.

Widziała go momentami, furię wypisaną na jego twarzy. Czuła ten żywioł po drugiej stronie i szczerze powiedziawszy, bała się. Trudno żeby nie. Nie była pewna, czy może z nim wygrać, czy ma szansę. Ale była zbyt dumna i uparta, by pozwolić mu tak po prostu siebie zagarnąć.

Wreszcie to się stało. Bariery zniknęły niemal w tym samym momencie. Nabrała głęboko powietrza i ciemność, spowodowaną kłębiącymi się wokół tumanami pyłu, zaczęły przecinać strużki zaklęć czy częściej – paskudnych klątw. Mknęły, jedna za drugą, coraz gęściej, coraz intensywniej, i jej wizja wypełniła się tysiącem kolorowych barw. Gdyby nie znajdowała się w sytuacji zagrożenia życia, mogłaby się jeszcze zachwycić.

Słyszała jego głos, jak krzyczał coś do swoich ludzi, zarządzając dyscyplinę. Ona czyniła to samo w przerwie klątw, których zdecydowaną większość rzucała jednak niewerbalnie. Było ciężko, bo w dużej mierze walczyli ze sobą po omacku. Ale nieważne, byle trafić, byle w tych tumanach pyłu serdecznie komuś podziękować za swoje własne, nawarstwiające się obrażenia, choć winnych – wiadomo – było dwoje.

Ona i on wyróżniali się nieco z tego chaosu, waląc w siebie nie tylko dużo mocniejszymi klątwami. Ten kurz i gruz jakoś się ich nie trzymał. Kto mógł, starał się ustawić się na skrzydłach, by uniknąć tego gęstego od strzelającej, najczarniejszej magii epicentrum.

Było też całkiem sporo wrzasku, wypowiadanie klątw łączyło się z krzykiem trafionych. Świstało i burczało. Trudno powiedzieć, co burczało, chyba zawalony dom. Przeciągały się i podziewały połamane zaklęcia rzucone na niejedno pomieszczenie, po którym nie było teraz śladu, na niejeden przedmiot, który naporu takich sił, mimo wszystko, znieść nie mógł. Całe starannie ułożone i rozplanowane przez niego domiszcze legło w gruzach. Na samą myśl o zrujnowanej bibliotece, pełnej starożytnych woluminów, o straconych niezwykle cennych i pracochłonnych eliksirach z laboratorium, Lord Voldemort miał ochotę zabić tę kobietę i może właśnie dlatego, z początku, trochę podświadomie czy odruchowo, wypalił w nią Avadą. Nie zareagowała zbyt wyrozumiale, odpowiadając mu czymś podobnym, choć o przedłużonym działaniu. Umierałby w długich, bolesnych męczarniach, a potem, gdy już by umarł i zaczął gnić, wciąż czułby wszystko – każdego wypełniającego i nadgryzającego jego ciało robaka.

Widać więc, że szybko zaczęli sobie źle życzyć…

Z drugiej jednak strony, na Salazara, zrobiła to z rozmachem, miała parę, musiał jej to przyznać. Nie przypuszczał, że aż tak. Kto by pomyślał. Prześledził jej akta z Hogwartu i nie wynikało z nich, by poza niezaprzeczalną inteligencją szczególnie hojnie została obdarzona darem magicznym. Umieściłby ją w gronie ponadprzeciętnych, ale jeszcze w normie. Tu miał do czynienia z równym sobie żywiołem. Czy to wzburzone emocje tak zwiększały jej zdolności? To, co się działo, niewyobrażalnie wzbudziło więc zarówno jego wściekłość, jak i apetyt. Właściwie jedyne, czego pragnął, to dostać ją w swoje ręce i zrobić jej, no… chciał jej zrobić prawdopodobnie tak wiele rzeczy, że jego chora wyobraźnia zwyczajne nie nadążała. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

Cała ta zawierucha powoli opadała i zaczynali dostrzegać się w kurzawie, a prócz siebie ogrom zniszczeń, liczność trupów. Hermiona międzyczasie rozglądała się nerwowo, wykorzystując te wolne ułamki sekund, by spróbować zorientować się, komu się nie udało. I to po obu stronach. Sprawy nie wyglądały najlepiej, choć z ulgą dostrzegła brak Rosjan i ich fioletowych szat wśród ciał. Musieli się deportować, kiedy tylko padły wszelkie zabezpieczenia. Tylko tego by brakowało – czarodziejskiej wojny z Rosją. Zadrżała na samą myśl, trzęsąc się już z przerażenia i niebezpiecznie szybko narastającego wyczerpania. Z coraz większym trudem rzucała kontrzaklęcia.

Tom, przestań, do cholery, prosiła go w myślach, choć sama nie miała zamiaru się poddawać. Nie mogłaby. Doprowadzanie się do krańcowego wyczerpania, nadużywanie zaufania swojego ciała i magii było łatwiejsze od poddania się.

W końcu zostali sami, wiedzieli tylko siebie i czuli ten ogrom wyzwalanej przez nich energii. Nie marzyła o tym, by stanąć naprzeciw niego. Trzeba by być szaleńcem, pomyślałaby innym razem, ale teraz… Zapomniała o zmęczeniu, o czymkolwiek, nawet o zaklęciach zapomniała. To była całkowicie intuicyjna magia, która przewalała się między nimi z impetem. Powietrze wokół iskrzyło, słychać było gromy i dalekie echa uderzeń w górach, kiedy ona blokowała jego ataki. Grzmiało i trzęsła się ziemia. Jedne zaklęcie za drugim, tarcza za klątwą, unik, klątwa, unik. Zatraciła się w tym, zapomniała nawet, co robi i może mogłoby to trwać do czasu aż zemdlałaby z wycieńczenia, gdyby jednak nie okazał się lepszy. Coś ją musnęło i wybiło z transu. Załapała rzeczywistość, sytuację, ocknęła się. Ten pył, niedociągnięty ruch różdżką… Miał ją, zdekoncentrowała się i szybko przypłaciła to klątwą, którą wchłonęła całkowicie, z trudem odparłszy trzy, które ją poprzedziły. Upadając, uniknęła piątej i sama potraktowała go czymś, czego się nie spodziewał. Miała jedną szansę i wykorzystała ją.

Wreszcie widzieli siebie dokładnie. Wokół były tylko gruzy jego domostwa i ciała, ciała w różnym, czasem naprawdę przerażającym stanie. Hermiona czuła, że sama jest ranna, choć nie była w stanie powiedzieć jak bardzo. Nie teraz, gdy adrenalina hucznie krążyła w jej żyłach. Chciała się podnieść, ale nie do końca była w stanie. Co ją trafiło? Nie zdążyła jeszcze tego ogarnąć. Miała zamęt w głowie. Zamęt, który zamienił się w ostre i bolesne chłonięcie rzeczywistości, kiedy zawisła nad nią jego twarz.

Riddle dobrnął na jej wysokość i podparł łokciem na nieco bardziej wystającym kamieniu, fragmencie kasetonu z któregoś salonu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd wziął się tu kaseton z prawego skrzydła domu, a potem porzucił tę sprawę, jako zbyt oczywistą.

– Jesteś niesamowita – powiedział, pochylając się ku niej lekko.

– A ty jesteś chory. Oni wszyscy nie żyją przez twoją głupią zachciankę, by zrobić przedstawienie – wydyszała łamiącym się głosem. Kąciki jego ust drgnęły. – To nie jest śmieszne. Leżymy wśród trupów. – Rozejrzała się, nie widząc. Po policzkach popłynęło jej z przekonaniem parę łez. _Draco… _Miała szczerą nadzieję, że deportował się w porę. Nie wyobrażała sobie stracić go. Był jej przyjacielem.

Voldemort złapał ją boleśnie za nadgarstek, chcąc przywołać jej rozproszoną uwagę.

– Ja jestem chory? Ja urządziłem rzeźnię, ponieważ mam problemy z zaakceptowaniem prostego faktu?

– Jakiego niby faktu? – warknęła, rzucając w niego okrwawioną przez siebie cegłą. Nieprzejęty złapał cegłę wolną ręką i odrzucił spokojnie na bok. Nie oderwał przy tym wzroku od znajdującej się pod nim wiedźmy.

– Pragniesz mnie, jestem mężczyzną twojego życia. Sama moja egzystencja i obecność o tym świadczą – odparł, chyba naprawdę wierząc w swoje słowa.

Wybałuszyła oczy i rozdziawiła dość typowo usta. Szykowała jakąś tyradę.

– Nie chcę cię – wydusiła się z siebie. – Wiesz, co innego znać swoją ścieżkę, co innego podążać nią.

Jego śmiech był śmiechem szaleńca, najprzystojniejszego szaleńca na świecie.

Wypluła na bok trochę kurzu, by wreszcie dać mu się pocałować. Bardzo namiętnie. No, może zbyt namiętnie, uznał, kiedy prawie odgryzła mu język. W odpowiedzi uszczypnął ją w jakiś odsłonięty kawałek ciała. Mocno. Syknęła i znów chciała coś powiedzieć, ale on uśmiechając się podle, poderwał się na nogi, razem z nią, i deportował ich oboje.

Pojawili się w pogrążonej w półmroku komnacie, w której panował spory zaduch. Dawno tu nie był. Jednak żadne z nich nie mogłoby się teraz tym przejmować czymś takim. Gdy tylko odzyskała grunt pod stopami, zaczęła uderzać w niego pięściami na oślep. Tyle że to było, jakby uderzała w kamienny posąg. Pewnie bardziej bolało ją niż jego.

– Puść mnie! – wydyszała wściekle.

– To zabawne, jak szybko zrozumiałaś swoją sytuację – odparł niewzruszony i machnął jej przed oczyma różdżką, którą gwizdnął jej w międzyczasie. Wybałuszyła oczy i rozdziawiła usta. Kiedy ją zwinął? Niczego nie poczuła!

Wykorzystał jej zdziwienie, by znów przycisnąć ją do siebie. Wierzgającą nogami i klnącą Hermionę zaciągnął do łazienki i razem z sobą wsadził pod prysznic. Ciepła woda zaczęła obmywać ich ciała z pyłu i krwi. Poczuł, że Hermiona godzi na taką interwencję i uspokaja nieco pod ta wodą. Wciąż była mocno spięta, ale pozwoliła mu się tak trzymać. Milczała, choć czuł, że to była tylko cisza przed burzą.

– Byłaś niegrzeczną dziewczynką, co, Granger?

– Dla ciebie pani Minister – syknęła.

Uśmiechnął się. Jedną ręką trzymał ją w talii, drugą powoli wydobywał z ubrań, z których i tak zostały praktycznie same strzępy. Palcami przeczesywał też jej potargane, pełne różnych odłamków włosy. Widział, że bardzo stara się walczyć ze swoimi reakcjami, jakie wywoływał w niej jego dotyk. Szło jej nawet całkiem nieźle.

– Jestem szlamą – mruknęła po paru chwilach, i to chyba bardziej jej miało pomóc, niż jego w czymkolwiek uświadomić.

– Nie jesteś.

Teraz jego palce przebierały jej włosy zupełnie inaczej. Wiedział, że prostymi gestami potrafi doprowadzać kobiety do szału, choć ta wiedźma wciąż nie reagowała na jego poczynania tak, jakby chciał. Chyba była zbyt skupiona na czymś innym.

– Oczywiście, że tak – mruknęła ze złością. – Wiem, kim są moim rodzice, kim są dziadkowie. Wszyscy to mugole.

Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy obrócił ją i zobaczyła, jak się uśmiecha.

– W takim razie: jak sobie chcesz. Ja osobiście wierzę, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak mugol. – powiedział, pochylając się ku niej, z szelmowskim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

– Słucham?

Zachwiała się nieco z oburzenia i mocniej ją do siebie przycisnął. Była półnaga, rozgrzana i działała na niego, nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Kiedy to wszystko z nich spłynie…

– Wszyscy są czarodziejami, czy raczej – większość jest charłakami. Większość ludzi na tym świecie rodzi się z tak niewielką ilością magii, że jest ona niemal niemożliwa do wyczucia, nie mówiąc już o korzystaniu z niej w jakikolwiek sposób – wyjaśnił z zadowoleniem.

Nie odzywała się, ani nie poruszała przez chwilę. Aż tak ją to oburzyło, że nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć? Jej wzrok i uwaga uciekły gdzieś.

– Riddle? – Zabrzmiała nagle zupełnie inaczej.

– Tak, _pani Minister?_

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Co więcej, poczuł, że czarownica zupełnie bezwładnie osuwa się w jego ramionach. Przeklął siarczyście, nagle spostrzegając nie tyle ranę, co podłużne i całkiem charakterystyczne oparzenie, które wykwitło na jej boku. Chwytając ją pod kolana, szybko zaniósł do sypialni i ułożył ostrożnie na łóżku.

Spojrzał jej w twarz. Wbrew jego chwilowemu przekonaniu jeszcze nie straciła przytomności, choć zdecydowanie odpływała. Nie mógł pochwycić jej wzroku, nie pomagały chlaśnięcia w policzek.

– Hermiono – syknął – powiedz mi, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy trafiło cię Isoulio. Niewiele osób w ogóle wie o istnieniu tej klątwy, a jeszcze mniej kiedykolwiek nią obrywa. Powiedz mi, że to był pierwszy raz.

Nie odpowiedziała, ale nagle dostrzegł strach w jej oczach. Doszło do niej to, co powiedział, wymamrotała coś niezrozumiale i ich spojrzenia spotkały się jeszcze na moment. Chwilę później trzymał w swoim objęciu nie tylko nieprzytomną, ale i umierającą wiedźmę. Proces był nieodwracalny. Jeśli kiedyś przeżyła trafienie Isoulio, teraz nie było już dla niej żadnego ratunku. Rzucona przez niego klątwa rozchodziła się po jej ciele z łatwością. Miała w końcu przetarte szlaki. Riddle trzymał w dłoni gotową do użycia różdżkę, ale potrafił i mógł tylko wpatrywać się w nią z całkowitą pustką w głowie.

Szybko rzucił na nią zaklęcie, które w pewnym sensie zamroziło ją na jakiś czas w stanie, w którym się znalazła. Mogłoby mu to dać kilka godzin, by potem, kiedy zaklęcie puści, zostało mu najwyżej parę minut. Wciąż nie odrywając od niej wzroku, uderzył pięścią w blat stojącego obok łóżka stolika. To nie mogło się dziać. Co za durna, uparta kobieta! Gdyby zareagował natychmiast, może dałoby się jeszcze coś zrobić. Musiała przecież wiedzieć, co ją trafiło! Patrzył na nią jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim wściekle odwrócił wzrok. Jego wzburzona magia szalała wokół niego bardziej niż podczas bitwy.

I nie wiedział co zrobić chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. Kiedy umierał czy ginął mu jakiś cenny sługa, nie przejmował się zbytnio. Nie było przecież ludzi niezastąpionych, ale ta wiedźma… Nie był pewien.

Zaklęcie prysło sześć godzin później. Kiedy umierała, siedział na łóżku i trzymał ją w swoich ramionach. Ślepo patrzył przed siebie. To, co się działo, było złe i niewłaściwe. Z wyraźnym niepokojem spostrzegł, jak nieprzyjemnych doznań dostarczył mu moment jej śmierci. Szczerze mówiąc, poczuł się gorzej niż przy tworzeniu któregokolwiek ze swoich horkruksów. Jego wnętrze przeniknął ból, którego nie mógłby pojąć czy zdefiniować. To musiało wiązać się z tym, co mu dała, wskrzeszając go. Wiedział, że oboje na skutek tamtego rytuału znaleźli się pod swoim dziwacznym wpływem. Ona podejmowała się jako Minister działań, których sam by się nie powstydził, a on… trudno powiedzieć. Czuł się inaczej. Pragnął jej, choć nigdy nikogo wcześniej nie pragnął. I teraz pierwszy raz w życiu nie potrafił cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa nad swoim przeciwnikiem. W wygranej chodzi przecież i o to, by móc patrzeć zwycięsko w twarz pokonanego, a jeśli to niemożliwe, bo ten nie żyje, uczynić z jego zwłok swoje trofeum. Tu nic takiego nie mogło znaleźć swojego zastosowania.

Wciąż siedział ze stygnącą Hermioną w swoich ramionach, starając się myśleć chłodno i logicznie. Szukał dobrych stron tej sytuacji, tego, że znów mógł zacząć wszystko od nowa, bez oglądania się na nią. Tłumaczył sobie, że to nawet świetnie. Nie musiał się liczyć z tak silną Minister, mógł robić, co chciał.

Tyle że on nie chciał jej puszczać, nie chciał, by była zimna, obojętna, by nie wydawała z siebie tych pisków i odgłosów oburzenia.

Jego uwaga odbiegła gdzieś, a może właśnie się na czymś skupiła. Zbliżał się świt. Wypuścił swoją wiedźmę z ramion i podszedł do okien, by otworzyć je na oścież i wpuścić do środka trochę świeżego powietrza. Dopiero teraz doszło do niego jego zmęczenie. Oparł się o okienną framugę i zamknął oczy. Wdech i wydech. Nie, naprawdę nigdy się tak nie czuł. Bezradnie, niemalże.

Aż otworzył gwałtownie oczy, które zabłysły jak dwie latarnie wysyłające w ciemność sygnał.

Zdecydował. Odda ją ogniu.

Musiał spalić jej ciało, sprawić, by nie zostało z niej nic poza popiołem. Musiała zniknąć całkowicie. Żadna drobina nie mogłaby przypadkiem trafić na tę drugą. Umarła, więc teraz nie mogła już istnieć, ani trochę.

Na środku pustkowia, gdzie do tej pory wiatr nigdy nie napotykał na żywą przeszkodę, zbudował stos. Taki stos, na który zasługiwała najwspanialsza czarownica, jaką spotkał. Niewielu ludzi, by go o to podejrzewało, najpewniej nikt, ale był zdolny do hołdów.

Stał więc spokojny i zdeterminowany, jak zawsze. Wiedział, co robi, wiedział też dlaczego. Tylko kiedy stos zapłonął i usłyszał to skwierczenie – trudno powiedzieć czy wilgotnego drewna, czy jej ciała – ciasno zaciskał dłonie w kieszeniach. Dlaczego dokładnie? Nie był pewien.

~o~o~o~

Oczy. Miała oczy. I głowę, i nogi. Wszystko miała. To było dziwne uczucie. Mieć. Żyć.

Chwila, czy komuś właśnie udało się ją wskrzesić?

– Witaj z powrotem, Granger – doszedł ją głos, jeszcze nie rozpoznany.

Otworzyła oczy i nie od razu ujrzała cokolwiek. Musiał jeszcze zrobić, co trzeba, to, co ona kiedyś robiła. I tak, chwilę później zapiekły ją oczy. Krople.

Czyjaś dłoń prześlizgnęła się po jej policzku i szyi. Obraz wyostrzył się i w tej samej chwili poklepał ją cucąco po policzku.

– Wpierw musiałem zmierzyć się z Roweną, a potem z Morganą i tej naprawdę nie było łatwo się pozbyć. Jesteś trzecim trafem, jak mówią – do trzech…

– Co? – warknęła, nagle w pełni świadoma jego słów, siebie, wszystkiego. Poderwała się na nogi i dopadła do niego, choć wyjaśnień wciąż żądając tylko siłą spojrzenia.

Prychnął, by w końcu nawet zaśmiać się na widok jej nieustającego oburzenia.

– Tak myślałem i… Ostrożnie!

Pochwycił ją, kiedy jej nogi zrobiły się jak z waty i zaczęła tracić równowagę. Z pół obrotu wpadła mu w ramiona. Widział, że czuje się dotknięta. I to bardzo.

Przyglądali się sobie intensywnie i kiedy uśmiech Riddle'a coraz bardziej się pogłębiał, frustracja Hermiony rosła. Nie chciałby jednak, żeby mu się przepaliła, wciąż była bardzo delikatna, jej obecność nieco niepewna. Może nie powinien tak ryzykować.

– Jesteś pierwsza i jedna możliwa, Granger – powiedział uspokajająco. – Przyznam, że twoja chwilowa krzywda i furia bardzo mnie cieszą. To znaczy, że wskrzesiłem właściwą kobietę.

Miała dziwną minę, kiedy dotarło do niej, że na dzień dobry sobie z niej zakpił. Zobaczył, jak coś z niej schodzi, a jedną krzywdę zastępuje inna, ale ta zawsze była gdzieś obecna na jej twarzy. Tę krzywdę chciał oglądać.

Podłożył rękę pod jej kolana i uniósł ją. Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się w zadziwieniu.

– Ty, naprawdę…

Znów wstrząsnęło nią jego rozżarzone spojrzenie i zbyt ostry uśmiech. Patrzyła teraz prosto pod słońce i dlatego odwróciła wzrok. Była strasznie zmęczona i rozchwiana. Przez chwilę był w niej strach, bo była całkowicie bezbronna i nic nie mogłoby jej przed nim uratować, ale to był nonsens. Przecież znała znaczenie jego czynu.

Poza tym był ciepły i przyjemny. Mimowolnie przylgnęła do jego piersi. Twarz wtuliła nieco ponad jego mostkiem.

– Tom – wymsknęło jej się mimo wszystko, kiedy wciąż ją trzymał, a ona nie mając pomysł na nic lepszego, zwyczajnie jeszcze bardziej miękła w jego objęciu. Chłonęła jego zimne ciepło, a może ciepły chłód. Nie była pewna, w co się dokładnie przyoblekała, ale to szło od niego i sprawiało jej przyjemność.

Machnął różdżką, która wypadła mu z rękawa i jej ciało dodatkowo otuliła przyjemna, zielona szata. Musiał opuścić Hermionę na fotel. Był nieco bez sił, o czym nie mogłaby wiedzieć. Wydzieranie jej śmierci kosztowało go mnóstwo wysiłku. Sam rytuał, bez względu na to, ile magii wymagał, wycieńczył go. Tu chodziło nie tylko o moc, a o wolę, o siłę pragnienia. Kiedy był już w trakcie, kiedy ją wywoływał, kiedy próbował odszukać, wiedząc, kogo dokładnie szuka, pojął, jak bardzo ona musiała potrzebować akurat jego, jak silne musiało być wtedy jej pragnienie. To mu pomogło, ale omal nie wystarczyło. Zbaczał na manowce, prowadził wewnętrzną walkę także z innymi swoimi pragnieniami. Żartem było wspomnienie o trzech próbach, ale kto wie, jakby to się skończyło, gdyby był choć trochę mniej skoncentrowany na tym, czego… kogo dokładnie chce. Kto wie, jak mogłoby się to skończyć, gdy nie to, co z siebie w końcu ostatkiem sił wykrzesał.

Teraz cofnął się o parę kroków, by dać sobie lepszy widok. Usatysfakcjonowany odwrócił się na pięcie, mruknął coś jak „zaraz wracam" i zniknął z komnaty.

Tyle z romantycznego wskrzeszenia.

W międzyczasie dopiero co nakręcone serce Hermiony wybijało jakiś nierówny, opętańczy rytm. Była wstrząśnięta. Jak to się stało, myślała. Jak, do cholery? Skąd się wzięło ciepło w tych oczach? Zbyt dobrze pamiętała zabijającego bez opamiętania potwora, by móc teraz, ot tak i mimo wszystko uwierzyć w szczerość jego czynów.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, zaraz besztając się za swoją naiwność i widzenie rzeczy tam, gdzie ich nie było. Kpił sobie z niej. Pokazywał jej tylko to, co chciała zobaczyć. Chciał ją dla siebie, ale nie po to, by ją kochać, ale by ją posiadać. Nawet jego nie było na nią stać.

Tylko jeśli nie jego, to kogo?

Nawet się nie podniosła z miejsca, w którym ją zostawił. Wciąż nie czuła się zbyt pewnie. Miała wrażenie, jakby nie wszystko powskakiwało w niej na dobre miejsce. Czuła się nieco chybotliwie, tak w sobie. A Riddle zniknął gdzieś, zostawiając ją samą z tym paskudnym uczuciem. Powinien już wrócić.

Ale dlaczego się w ogóle trudził? Musiał przecież użyć dokładnie tego samego rytuału. Pytanie, czy również użył krwi, czy nie dokonał jakichś alternacji. Może wskrzesił ją tylko, by raz się zabawić. Co więcej, może miał to czynić nie raz, może miała stać się jego zabawką do wskrzeszania, myślała z przerażeniem. Tak, jego było na to stać. Miał dość mocy, by pozwalać sobie na takie fanaberie. Nie miała przecież żadnych wątpliwości, że ma do czynienia z szaleńcem. Mógł mieć taki kaprys, by robić to cyklicznie i tak zakłócać jej święty spoczynek. Którego nie pamiętała. Tam było chyba dużo ciemności, a poza tym – nic, zupełne nic. Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie coś z zaświatów.

– Zapewniam cię, Hermiono, że wracasz na stałe – odparł dość chłodno.

Stał w drzwiach. W dłoni trzymał parę flaszeczek z eliksirami. Musiał nie tyle odczytać, a wyczuć jej myśli. Ta ich więź. Nigdy nie udało jej się tego rozgryźć.

Podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedziała. Do stojącej na nim szklanki nalał przeróżnych płynów, które zaczęły mieszać się, sycząc cicho. Ze szklanki wypełnionej tą podejrzaną miksturą unosił się fioletowy dymek.

Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego jednoznacznie. Ona tego nie wypije.

– Albo wypijesz to samodzielnie, albo to w ciebie wmuszę.

Spojrzała na mętną, wielokolorową zawartość szklanki bez aprobaty. Nie chciała tego pić i to nie tylko ze względu na swoje podejrzenia. Nie była pewna, czy chce pić cokolwiek, czy jej ciało w ogóle przyjmie coś takiego.

– Gdybym chciał cię skrzywdzić…

– Dobrze – mruknęła, niechętnie sięgając po szklankę. Wolała samodzielnie. Uciekła nogami z podłogi i podciągnęła je pod siebie. Powąchała stworzony przez niego na poczekaniu eliksir, który niestety okazał się mieć całkiem przyjemny zapach. Nawet nie mogła się skrzywić. Riddle patrzył na nią oczekująco, z irytacją niemalże, więc jednym haustem wychynęła szklanicę.

Zawirowało jej w głowie, coś zaczęło pędzić ku niej i zderzać się z nią. Miała ochotę krzyczeć, ale nie odezwała się słowem. Właściwie ścisnęło ją w gardle. Kołowało nią, kołysało, chciało chyba wywrócić na drugą stronę. Próbowała coś mu wywrzeszczeć, jednocześnie nie bardzo mogąc wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk czy choć poruszyć się zgodnie z własnym życzeniem, gdy nagle wszystko się uspokoiło. Uspokoiło się i wróciło do normy, do najwłaściwszej normy.

Dotarło do niej, że czuje swoją magię. Wcześniej nawet nie zauważyła, że jej nie czuje. Jakimś cudem. Właściwie to był potężny wstrząs. Wszystko zawirowało i kiedy jako tako doszła do siebie, znów była w jego ramionach.

Niósł ją przez korytarze. Przed oczyma mijały jej światła kandelabrów. Tuliły ją do snu. Nie chciała, by ją tak niósł, ale co mogła poradzić?

Potem była w pierwszym w swoim życiu łóżku. Wszystko było stare, ale takie nowe. Wiedziała, że kiedyś spała w niejednym łóżku, ale teraz nie mogła się nadziwić. To całe zadziwienie, to chyba było proste odczuwanie. Nie było odczuwania, kto wie, jak długo. Tam nic nie było. Naprawdę, przebrała sobie palcami przed twarzą i to było niesamowite, że mogła zrobić coś takiego, że brała wdech i wydech, że wciąż miała smak tamtego eliksiru w ustach, a pościel była taka przyjemna. Jak on musiał się czuć, kiedy go wtedy wskrzesiła i nie tylko wróciły mu zmysły, ale i rozkosz, tak od razu. Jak wielka to musiała być wtedy przyjemność!

Poczuła, że siada obok niej na łóżku. Jego dłoń sięgnęła do jej twarzy i założył przesłaniające jej twarz kosmyki za ucho.

– Teraz powinnaś spać – powiedział.

– Chyba tak. Na pewno.

Niczym innym już się nie interesując, zamknęła oczy. Zasnęła pewnie szybciej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim wcześniejszym życiu. Jednak wbrew pozorom nie spała twardo, jak niemowlę. Spała i śniła niespokojnie. W jej głowie kotłowały się wspomnienia. Dziwne obrazy, jakby z przeszłego życia, przemykały jej się przed oczami, domagając jakiejś reakcji.

Czuła jego zapach. Intensywny, męski zapach. Musiał być obok. Tuż obok. Nie wiadomo, w jakim celu. Dlaczego? Nagły strach wyciągnął ją z pół snu i otworzył jej oczy.

Tak, faktycznie był obok. W przeciwieństwie do niej spał jak zabity, ufając wskrzeszonej przez siebie kobiecie całym swoim życiem. Życiem potwora i mordercy, no przecież. Jego oddech był równy i głęboki. Sięgnęła dłonią do tej bardzo pięknej, symetrycznej twarzy, której z tak zeszpeconą duszą z pewnością nie powinien posiadać. Diabelskie sztuczki, pomyślała, albo po prostu ślizgońskie. Obrysowała palcem zarys jego szczęki. Ta twarz przypominała jej o wielu rzeczach. Jedno wspomnienie wracało drugie. To nie tak, że zapomniała, ale musiała o tych wszystkich rzeczach pomyśleć jeszcze raz. I kiedy wszystko wróciło do niej, to nie był przyjemny powrót. Nie mógłby jej tak przywrócić bez wspomnień? Jakieś nieskładne myśli galopowały przez jej głowę, szepcząc do niej ogromem możliwości.

Jej dwie małe dłonie powoli oplotły się więc wokół jego szyi, ale nie by zacieśnić się wokół niej w morderczym uścisku. Nie była już w stanie wierzyć w tego potwora. W narwanego przywódcę, pewnie tak, ale nie w potwora. Patrzyła jak najbardziej na mężczyznę, do którego, mimo wszystko… tak, chyba coś tam czuła. Ojej, ojej, jakoś tego było za dużo. Szukając schronienia przed tym wszystkim, co na nią spływało, przysunęła się i ogarnęła go ramionami.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptała na pół świadomie. Była prawie bez tchu. Przytuliła się mocniej, ale i to nie pomagało. Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym spojrzała w dół, na jego ręce i niewiele się zastanawiając, sama się jego rękoma oplotła. Tak było lepiej, bezpieczniej. Z całą pewnością. Uśmiechała się anielsko, na powrót pogrążając się w tym razem dużo lepszym śnie, kiedy twarz leżącego obok czarodzieja wykrzywił iście szatański uśmieszek. Przecież kochała go od chwili, w której ujrzała go. Nie wiedziała? I choć on nie mógł odpowiedzieć jej tym samym, mógł ją jakoś zrozumieć, odwdzięczyć się jej za swoje życie. Adekwatnie, pomyślał, sięgając okrążającym wiedźmę ramieniem trochę niżej… o tam.

– Riddle!

Tak, wskrzesił właściwą kobietę. Zdecydowanie. I nie miał wątpliwości, że ta kobieta w podzięce „wskrzesi" go jeszcze nie raz.


End file.
